Tenth generation Twist
by Stara-chi
Summary: What would happen if Tsuna was actually a female, who wasn't as stupid as anyone realised. Well leave it up to fans imagination and this is one version you may find. OOC Tsuna and others. Please enjoy! Pairings: All x Fem27
1. Chapter 1

Stara-chi: "Hello! How are all you KHR! Fans?"

Kyoya: "Omnivore, explain why I'm here?"

Stara-chi: "Cause you've got to do the disclaimer Kyo-chi~"

Kyoya: "Do you wish to be bitten to death?" -Get's Tonfas out-

Stara-chi: "Meanie! Kyo-chi~ what did I do? Plus, since I'm the author of this story who knows what I could do. Ne, Kyo-chi~ do you really want to test me? Like I could make you and a certain pineapple haired _Male _illusionist kiss for one thing."

Kyoya: "..." -glares-

Stara-chi: "I'd knew you see it my way! Now the disclaimer please."

Kyoya: "The omnivore does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" -Leaves-

Stara-chi: "So cute/hot~ Kyo-chi~ is! I just wanna hug him, don't think he'll take too lightly to that though. Now this is my first KHR! fic so if you see anything out of character please inform me."

**Warnings: None at this stage except that most of the events will be based of the Anime version, I've watched the anime but only read bits from the manga before the Inheritance arc.**

**Tsuna will be OOC, also other characters might seem OCC to get them interacting more and such**

**Pairings: All x Fem27 (All x Female Tsuna)**

**Note: Please enjoy! And leave a review, reviews = motivation, which = quicker updates**

"Normal speech."

_'Thoughts.'_

-space-

* * *

**Chapter One: Target 1 - Beginning **

Tsunayomi Sawada, thirteen years old and a first year junior student at Namimori Middle school. Has below average/poor academic grades and chooses not to participate in PE classes. No friends, isn't seen associating with anyone therefore a loner, is also incredibly clumsy. Bullied and also teased by half of the student body, believed to have gender identity issues by everyone even the teachers. Why? Because of 'his' appearance.

Wears baggy, oversized clothes with multiple layers, 'his' body was petite in both height and proportions. 'His' hair was light brown, spiked up in all directions at the front, covered half of 'his' face, the back part of 'his' hair was always seen held back in a low pony tail that reaches all the way past his bottom.

Not much can be said about his face thanks to his hair.

Normally referred to as Dame-Tsuna, Baka-Tsuna, or No-good-Tsuna by classmates and fellow students.

In truth though, Tsuna was actually a female. Only her mother and relatives knew this, well except for her supposed 'Father'. He somehow managed to end up forget and start believing she was male. She didn't care though. She didn't care what others thought of her. She preferred wearing pants and shorts to skirts and dresses any day.

No one else could see through her or tell she was a female. Especially since it seemed that she had a flat chest with no breasts at all. Whenever she was required to change at school she quickly and quietly ran off to the bathroom stalls, making sure no one was in the bathroom, God forbid anyone was in there when she was that was just awkward. And if a really curious person were to go resort to checking her school records and Data they would find the area under Gender, blank.

-space-

* * *

-space-

It was the fourth period at Namimori Middle school. Well, actually now it was fifth period thanks to the bell that just rung. Fourth period had been PE class for Tsuna. Her class had played a game of Dodge ball. Neither team wanted Tsuna to be on their side, but eventually one had to give in. And just like always the team Tsuna was on had unfortunately lost.

It was a rule that the losing team packed up the equipment and cleaned the room/ field the activity was held in. Tsuna was blamed for the loss and her team mates had all pointed fingers and angry looks and left her to do all the work.

Tsuna wasn't happy about this but she was used to this behavior. _'If they really wanted to win they could have actually put effort into trying! Not blame me, sure I did nothing but hey, they told me to stay to the side and do nothing! They're all annoying sore losers.' _

Quickly packing away all the equipment they used for Dodge ball, Tsuna glanced at the clock then around the room. The thought 'he' shrugged her shoulders, fifth period lesson was already ten minutes in why bother showing up. Instead of sweeping the floor like she was meant to. She headed home, grabbing her bag out of her locker on the way. _'Nobody will even notice if I forget to sweep anyway.'_ Tsuna thought.

* * *

Stepping into the humble abode that was the Sawada residence the brunette headed upstairs, but paused midway when Nana Sawada, Tsuna's mother looked around the corner.

Nana Sawada was in her mid, thirty's. She had short dark brown hair, caring brown eyes and was normally dressed in a plan shirt and skirt with an apron on, today's apron was pale yellow. Nana's personality was air-headed and oblivious it seemed to others, but Tsuna knew her mother was actually quite observant when she wanted and she always wanted what was best for her daughter like most mothers.

"Tsu-chan! What are you doing home? You should be at school, making new friends and enjoying life!" The older woman questioned her daughter. She wanted Tsuna to open up to others but the only way she could help was through encouragement. "I don't care if you don't go to a good high school or college but what do you expect to do with your future?"

The younger female merely shrugged in response and continued her path upstairs.

"TSU-CHAN! TSU-CHAN!"

"What?"

"Come into the living room please dear. I need to discuss a matter with you."

"Let me have a shower and get dressed first!"

-t-i-m-e-s-k-i-p-

"So what did you need to talk about Mum?" Tsuna asked. She now wore a simple orange T-shirt, and baggy black pants. She had replaced the bandages she usually wore after her shower in exchange for new clean ones. Tsuna had also let her hair down.

"You're grades Tsu-chan, I know you can do better. You're not dumb, you just don't focus or bother." Nana scolded, "So I've hired a tutor to help make sure you stay focused."

"YOU WHAT? Why? Mum your not being serious are you? This is just a joke right? Ha-ha you really fooled me!" The light haired brunette rubbed the back of her head in a reassuring manner, trying to calm herself down. Nana passed her a advertisement letter.

**_We will train your child to become a leader of the next generation._**

**_No matter what grades or problems. _**

**_Our tutors are young and handsome._**

**_In exchange for you providing living accommodations the cost is free._**

**_-Reborn _**

"It's so creative isn't it! I've never seen a ad quite like it!" Nana sang. Tsuna shook her head.

"No! It sounds like a scam Mum! Call it off."

"No Tsu-chan, I've already signed a contract and arranged things. The tutor should arrive later today, and he'll be living with us till your grades improve. I want you to be polite." Nana stood up.

"But-" Tsuna's words were cut of by her Mother's look.

"No but's Tsu-chan. I'll be lenient with you and call you Tsu-kun like you've asked me to around others. And I won't talk about your gender. But you need to give the tutor a chance, no complaints." Tsuna knew not to argue with her Mother when she was this upset, Nana was normally a gentle woman and it took a lot to upset her like this. Tsuna stayed quiet so Nana continued, "Now I need to go pick up some things we're out of. I should be back before the Tutor arrives though. Bye Tsu-kun." And Nana was off, leaving a very irritated and pissed Tsuna alone.

"Stupid, stupid!" Was muttered under the teenage girls breath. No it wasn't stupid the situation was utterly ridiculous! She didn't want a tutor nor did she need one. What was her Mother thinking? Okay, so her grades were bad, but that didn't mean she was stupid!

Tsunayomi Sawada was not stupid, not at all. In fact she was far from stupid. In class she just didn't give a damn, and didn't pay attention. She didn't study at home. With homework she just did a quarter or less, or she didn't bother doing it at all. And when it came to tests, she dozed off and slept. No Tsuna was not dumb. _'I could hack into numerous systems and data basis when I was seven! And not once was I tracked.'_

Tsuna from a early age even found out about the Mafia, and that her 'Father' was involved. The stupid, idiotic excuse for a Father had been careless gotten drunk and passed out when he was home for once. Tsuna had taken the opportunity to search through his luggage he brought home with him. She found files of information, guns and other little Mafia used weapons. But she wasn't surprised or scarred about her little discovery, no in fact she had a haunch he was involved in some dangerous business. Why, because it wasn't the first time she encountered things or, and people related to the Mafia.

Her first encounter with Mafia had been when she was five years old. Her Mother had taken her to a small county side town in Italy. They were visiting her Mother's Mother, her Grandma or 'Granny' as she called the old kind woman. Her 'Father' had met them there and stayed with them for a total of three days before he had to get back to his 'job'. When Tsuna was board she had wandered off in the near by forest to play around and test out the small light Tessen her Granny had gave her, the Tessen was crafted out of wood and had a floral design as it's theme.

* * *

_**-Flash back-**_

_"La~la~La~" Young Tsuna sang full of cheer. She was wearing a pale light orange sleeveless dress that ended just below her knees, one the ends of the dress it was a little frilly. She also had white short, shorts underneath. Her hair was held in a high pony tail and reached down past her shoulders. Her fringe was short just reaching in her eyes, it was swept to the sides revealing innocent, warm big brown eyes. The young girl was swinging around a small Tessen around in a experimenting way, observing the movements of how it closed and opened and what way it would open successfully quicker._

_Her Granny had also given her a book containing all the basics of using Tessen. Of course neither her Mama nor Papa new of Granny's gifts to her. Granny had said it was their little secret and she pinkie promised not to tell._

_"Whoosh! Whoosh!" Little Tsuna giggled, the Tessen in her hand was moving exactly how she wished it to._

_Her Granny had only given her the Tessen thanks to little Tsuna's curiosity. She had explored Granny's house to find something that perked her interest when her parents and Granny were having a chat, leaving little Tsuna with nothing fun to do. Lucky for her she stumbled in the attic and found an old trunk with the Tessen neatly put inside. And Tsuna being the young child she was decided to play around with the beautiful fan like object, it was bigger than a normal hand fan she would occasionally see and it was stronger. Later on her Granny found her swinging around the Tessen._

_Her Granny than got something else out the old trunk and presented Tsuna with a book titled, 'Basic's of Tessen'. Granny was so nice a told her that she could keep both the Tessen and the book as a gift saying that Tsuna had a natural talent with the fan like weapon. Needless to say it had made young Tsuna's day._

_Swinging the Tessen closed, little Tsuna smiled. She hid it away under her dress, using a strap she had around her leg to keep it in place._

_Then taking notice of a butterfly landing on a flower, Tsuna being as quiet as she could crept towards the small creature._

_Holding her hands out in front of her, cupping her two hands she took one more step towards it. Just as she was about to reach out and try catching the creature she froze. A bad feeling rising in her chest as if it was warning her something was wrong._

_Seconds latter, young Tsuna's eyes widened. Something small, black and projectile flew past and pierced through the butterfly instantly killing the poor creature. It was so fast though Tsuna couldn't even blink before it was over. The left over remains of the beautiful insect fell silently to the ground. Young Tsuna starred in shock. Her eyes began to water. Crouching down, the cute child dug a small hole before gathering the remains of the now once beautiful creature and laid it in the hole._

_"Sleep well..." the child whispered. Filling the hole back in, and burying the butterfly remains along with it._

_Tsuna must have zoned out for the next thing she knew, there was a black shadow standing over her. She looked to the side to see a lone figure standing a few steps away from her. The stranger quickly spoke aloud._

_"Who the hell are you scum?"_

**-End Chapter 1-**

* * *

-Smile!-

Stara-chi: "So how was it?"

Mukuro: "Kufufu... Stupid~ No one will want to read something without my beautiful self in~"

Stara-chi: -Vain snaps- "M-u-k-u-r-o! GET LOST OR GO COMPLAIN TO CHROME!"

Mukuro: "Kufufu..." -Vanishes-

Stara-chi: "... Wow! He actually listened. Anyway please review!"

Explanations:

(Something that isn't right or you don't understand please don't hesitate to tell me, I'll try to answer your question.)

A Tessen:

A fan like weapon, if your still confused look at Temari's weapon in Naruto.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Stara-chi: "Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Now..."

**Ayz283** : -Yes, R27 for the win! That's my favourite pairing too! Though this story is All x Fem27 until I decide if I want to lean towards one.

**ultimatebishoujo21**: -You have to wait, and read to see!

**shanagi95**: -Thanks for pointing this out for me. Simple explanation though, Tsuna chooses not to participate but her teacher forced her to even teams out or something, I'll write a scene in another chapter to even this out. As for Yamamoto's appearance I've got something in mind~ And as for Tsuna's gender, I'm still thinking of a few possibilities of when to reveal this.

**LoveofWarriors1998**: -Thanks for the interest.

**xXxIRISxXx**: -Thank you! I get a little tired of Tsuna being all pathetic sometimes so I decided to spice him up with a gender change and a different attitude/personality. Xanxus is probably one of my 5th - 10th favourite characters too.

**KitsuneNaru**: -Ah thank you! It was a typo, but it should be fixed now.

**Mukufan**: -You can use how I start and end a story. A lot of people do that, it's like a notice or just extra section. I don't mind if you use it, in fact go ahead and use it if you like :). And yes there is going to be more chapters.

**moonlight** **phonex101**: -Thanks for the interest, and yes I'm continuing this story, if I don't continue I would be warning readers.

**xxxWhite-Wing13xxx**: -I agree, there should be more Fem27 stories. I find them the most entertaining. Thanks for the support!

_**Guest: -**_Please state a name for yourself when reviewing. And thank you, yes I'm continuing this story.

**Warnings: Most of the events will be based of the Anime version, I've watched the anime but only read bits from the manga before the Inheritance arc.**

**Language may be offensive. Use of the words Fuck, and Bastard. **

**Tsuna will be OOC, also other characters might seem OCC to get them interacting more and such**

**Some characters will have their age slightly changed. Other things may be changed as well to fit in, such as the amount of time Xanxus spends trapped in frozen point breakthrough. **

**Pairings: All x Fem27 (All x Female Tsuna)**

**Note: Please enjoy! And leave a review, reviews = motivation, which = quicker updates**

"Normal speech."

_'Thoughts.'_

* * *

-Smile-

**_-Previously-_**

_Tsuna must have zoned out for the next thing she knew, there was a black shadow standing over her. She looked to the side to see a lone figure standing a few steps away from her. The stranger quickly spoke aloud._

_"Who the hell are you scum?"_

* * *

******Chapter Two: Second Target - Past Flashback Mania + My Tutor is a Baby! The worlds gone mad!**_  
_

-s-p-a-c-e-

**_-Flashback continues- _**

_The young brunette starred at tall figure, shock, curiosity and a flash of anger danced in her eyes. The figure was male, Tsuna guess he was around twelve years old, or he was just really tall if he was younger. _

_His hair was short and black, it spiked slightly going backwards but otherwise it was neat and suited him nicely. His eye colour was a light pleasant brown, though his eyes spoke authority Tsuna could catch the slightest hint of concern within them. His skin was slight, attractive Tan colour. His lips were held in a scowl. _

_As for his choice of clothing, he wore a white long sleeved dress shirt all buttons done up except for two at the top. Black pants, held up with a belt, with two gun holsters at his sides. A loose tie, that looked like it was about to come undone any minute. High black boots that ended above mid thigh, done up with white shoelace. Over his shoulders he wore a black jacket. _

_The most unique clothing he adorned though was the feathers and animal tail in his hair. Tsuna was pretty sure the tail was a raccoons judging by its pattern. _

_As soon as she was finished examining the unknown male, little Tsuna knew he was dangerous. Dangerous vibes and power radiated off of him, but if one couldn't tell from that the guns in his hands were pretty convincing._

_"Don't make me repeat myself Scum! Are you some kind of sick prank their pulling? I- Shit!" the stranger turned, his body stood tense and alert. He quickly fired his guns, producing a flame shot out._

_Out of the now burnt or turned to ash trees and bushes in front, two men fully dressed in black suits stepped out from behind the still standing trees. Tsuna hurriedly propelled her body behind the nearest tree that was not touched by the crazy powerful flame the stranger who she had dubbed as 'Jacket' shot out of his guns. She made sure she could still see the scene that was occurring._

_Her ears cringed, her body tensed and her eyes went wide with fear. All three men were shooting and dodging, the two in the black suits against 'Jacket'. 2 Vs 1 it was unfair! But what could she do to help? She was useless in this situation, plus the blood lust she felt radiating from these men in black suits made her paralysed in fear. _

_However no matter her opinion, more men in black suits came but were quickly wiped out by 'Jacket'. 'Jacket' was left unscathed until the last man in black shot, in the middle of dodging 'Jacket' stopped, trying to shot his own fire but only slowing the bullet down. Giving the bullet the chance to sink into 'Jacket's' shoulder, tearing his jacket and making it fall slip of his shoulders. 'Jacket' hissed in pain, but continued standing and finished the last man other than himself standing, before sinking down to the ground holding his hand to his damaged shoulder._

_Tsuna came out of her hiding spot, she glanced at the scene in front of her. Grimacing at now dead, and burnt bodies, plus any blood spilled, and at the smell fresh death and blood created, but letting her concern for 'Jacket' overcome her fear. She hurried over to 'Jacket'. _

_"Why? Why didn't you run? Why are you even coming up to me? Or are you a subordinate of those scum." a horse voice spoke. She blinked but respond._

_"You mean those nasty men, no I don't know such bad meanies! Plus you protected me. And thanks to me you got hurt!"_

_"Tch! Observant kid." 'Jacket' spoke. Tsuna was worried. Blood was coming out of his wound and the bullet was still in there! What could she do, what could she do? Taking a breath, when 'Jacket' grimaced from the pain he obviously was experiencing, she forced herself to calm down and think. A light bulb flicked on in her head._

_"Hold still, now please trust me." Young Tsuna instructed, she removed her Tessen from its hiding position, gripped 'Jacket's' shoulder with her free hand stretching the wound. She swiped. 'Jacket' cried out in pain. _

_"Stay still!" The young girl cried, mustering her courage, gulping she dropped the bloody Tessen and dug her small hand into the wound. Blocking out 'Jacket's' pained cries and hisses, she focused her attention on her task at hand. Fingers finally enclosing on the bullet she pulled it out._

_"FUCK!" 'Jacket' Swore out loud. Tsuna flinched. She tore of the appropriate size needed to cover the wound from the bottom of her orange dress. _

_"I need you to lift your arm so I can wrap this around the wound." 'Jacket' groaned, but forced his limb to lift. It was good he still could in his state. But the strain and effect of making the limb lift though wasn't good, blood was now gushing out of the now bigger wound. Tsuna wrapped the make shift bandage and tight and as quickly as she could. When she had wrapped as much as she could she tied a knot to keep it in place, and again tore her dress to make another layer of bandage. Repeating the process of wrapping and knotting it off. She sighed when she was done. Making sure that the knots were secure and not going to fall of she hurried to the nearby stream, where she had previous to the blood filled event had left her other stuff she brought with her. It was a basket, inside contained, a water bottle, a Bento/box full of sandwiches- some being ham and cheese, others being egg and lettuce. She had prepared the sandwiches before she came, knowing she was going to be hungry after exploring, and practising for so long but she had gone overboard and made too many. The last item inside was the book she had received from her Granny.  
_

_Grabbing the water bottle out, she refilled it with water from the stream. Grabbed her basket and was off towards where she left 'Jacket' _

_Arriving back at the now somewhat a clearing area, young Tsuna took note that 'Jacket' had moved somewhere so she went searching. She found him a little walk away in an area untouched by his fight and he now was sitting and leaning against one of the tree's as support, he had also put his jacket back in it's original place. The black head's eyes were closed almost peacefully. Tsuna smiled. Then ran over and sat to his side. Without saying or waiting for him to respond to her presence being back she ripped her dress again, though shorter compared to the previous times and wet it with water from her bottle before holding out the bottle in front of 'Jacket'. When he didn't respond she pouted. _

_"Here. It's water."_

_The male reluctantly grabbed the bottle with his good arm. One eye now open gazing at the liquid inside. A few seconds passed before he brought the bottle to his lips and drank his full and handed the bottle back. _

_"Wow! You must have been thirsty. Look how much you drank." smiled Tsuna, accepting the bottle back. The response she got was a grunt. She scowled. "Grumpy... H-has it stopped? I mean th-he b-b-blo-ood?"_

_"Yes, but it still hurts like hell!" his voice was now better, but still slightly horse it sounded._

_Tsuna sighed. 'Thank god..." she thought. Fidgeting with the wet cloth in her hand. She asked._

_"You don't mind, if I... If I clean it a bit do you?" Tsuna paused, waiting for his reply. When she received a curt nod, she got to work once again. Unwrapping the blood stained make-shift bandages, she used the wet cloth to clean of the blood, wetting the cloth again a few times with the reaming water inside the water bottle. When she had cleaned as much as she could, she tore her dress one last time making one last make-shift bandage, her original below knee length dress looked more like a shirt size now, wrapped and tied a knot over the wound._

_It was silence for a few minutes. Birds had started chirping once again and the wind had a nice light breeze. Re-looking over the events she had just witnessed, she was shocked, but relieved that 'Jacket' hadn't been killed, like the unfortunate bad men in black suits. In all she was taking it retentively calm for her age. Tsuna had always had a kind hearted nature, sure she felt saddened by the loss of life but she knew that nothing could be done know it was over. Plus she knew, or she could feel it in her heart that the men from earlier meant to harm and kill 'Jacket' and herself if she was found. She could feel their blood lust, it had sent shivers down her spine. _

_Taking her Bento/box that contained the sandwiches out of her basket she offered it to 'Jacket'. "There ham and cheese, or egg and lettuce. Go ahead, I made too many for me alone." _

_'Jacket' eyed her for a second but grabbed out a ham a cheese sandwich slice. (The sandwiches were cut in half horizontally. And Tsuna had packed five sandwiches in total so ten slices. Like her Mother Tsuna inheritable the love for cooking and going over board or creating too much.) Picking up a slice of egg and lettuce herself the young brunette and the black haired stranger ate in silence. 'Jacket' Tsuna notice preferred the Ham and cheese sandwiches since he had ate only one egg and lettuce slice compared to the number of slices of ham and cheese ones he ate. _

_Tsuna had enough after eating her third slice. 'Jacket' was now starting his fifth slice. _

_"I still don't get why you're helping me. Your obviously innocent and have no connections." Tsuna blinked, connections..? Connections to what? Those bad men. _

_"You protected me. I'm repaying the favour. But what do you mean by connections? Tell me!" she begged. 'Jacket' chuckled._

_"I doubt you really want to know." _

_"Na-uh! I do! I really, really, really do! So tell me! Pretty please!" she pleaded, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. 'Jacket' sweat dropped. Her eyes were so, so... cute was the word. No he did not just think that, must be the loss of blood getting to him. _

_"Don't say I didn't warn you. Mafia."_

_"The Mafia? You mean those bad men that terrorises people and other stuff to get money?" She did hear him right didn't she._

_"Yes those. But not all stuff in the Mafia is about money, and we don't terrorise people... Well, okay some, but its necessary to protect out family." He turned his head, and took another bite of his sandwich. _

_"I believe you! After all you just protected me before! Plus those men felt... they, well, I could tell they wanted blood shed. So nasty!" Tsuna exclaimed. 'Jacket's' eyes widened, she truly believed him. And what's with the felt, could she possibly have some sort of intuition. No he she couldn't, being her young age. _

_"Just like I know you are kind despite how you appear!" She was insane! Either that or he was. Maybe she really did have some sort of intuition..._

_"So mister 'Jacket' what's your name? Mine's Tsunayomi! But my nickname is Tsuna so you can call me that if you want." Tsuna asked, it would be silly to continue referring him as 'Jacket' when she had the chance to know his real name. _

_"Xanxus, what's with the stupid nickname 'Jacket' kid." _

_"Don't call me kid! Your just one yourself! I got the nickname 'Jacket' because you wear your jacket on your shoulders and it just struck me as a symbol to recognise you!" Tsuna pouted, she absolutely hated being called Kid. Especially by that man! Her father, he was rarely around her and her Mother all because of his job. Sure she still loved him, no matter how small that emotion was now, but he was still her Father. Well in a few years she might stop referring to him with that title. It all depends on how long he is away, and how long he actually spent with her and her Mother. _

_"I'm no kid! I'm twelve and you're?" Xanxus countered. "Besides your short, very short compared to me, KID."_

_Tsuna's eye twitched. She scowled. Took a big breathe and shouted._

_"DON'T MENTION MY HEIGHT! AND DON'T CALL ME KID!" _

_Xanxus grimaced. God dammit she was loud! What could get her so upset at being called short or Kid? Sure he hated being called those two things himself, that's if anyone would bother and they couldn't call him short, but being called Kid. No one should dare!_

_"Sorry..." Tsuna muttered. She was now annoyed. Really that nickname that 'he' called her. It was stupid, no 'he' was stupid he arrived at Granny's home three days ago, he was meant to stay for the entire time her and Mama were here. But no! His job called him so he left just this morning. Mama was upset about it she could tell._

_"Tch! Don't be. Personally I hate being called Kid myself. And thanks to your lungs, I won't call you it again as long as you don't dare try calling me one. Remember that squirt."_

_"Squirt, but you just said!" _

_"I said about the term 'Kid' not anything about your height." He stated, smirking. "I also said remember that, Squirt." _

_Tsuna pouted. "Meanie!"_

_Just like that the two began talking about little things, Tsuna found out that Xanxus was apart of a high ranked, the topped rank too Mafia famigila, called Vongola. She giggled at that, it's name meant Clam in Italian, Xanxus however scowled. He did not see how that could be funny. She also learned that his favourite food was steak, beef flavoured preferably. And that his two guns were called X-guns._

_They were chatting for an hour before, Tsuna's Granny came to find her. Granny was worried, in her hands she held Tsuna's bloodied Tessen. Granny was even more worried when she saw Xanxus's shoulder that had received the wound. She didn't question though. Merely checked over both of them to see if anything else was wrong. Then somehow, Xanxus had ended up staying at Granny's home in the guest room Tsuna originally was using, though she slept with her Mother to give the room to Xanxus while he stayed. Over the time he stayed Tsuna and him grew close. He told her about how he was born and raised in the Slums. She had started tearing at that, whining how hard it must have been for him. He had waved his arms around trying to get her to stop. He taught her the basic's of hand to hand combat, along with helping her improve how she wielded her Tessen. Which had been replaced, her old one was stained in blood. Granny had given her a new one, made of stainless metal though this time, the new one held a design with pink flowers engraved and painted into the black stainless steal._

_When it did come time for Xanxus to return home, Tsuna was saddened, but they had a good two weeks together, and he had given her his mobile phone number (Yes he had a mobile) and he had bought her one as well, set up so it was free for her to call him. And a new dress as thanks and to replace the one she wreaked bandaging him. Though she had found the two items left in the guest room he used with a note._

* * *

_The two kept in touch over the years. Discussing about various things, even about that Bastard who turned out to be in the same Mafia famigila as Xanxus. And when Tsuna was seven she had received a laptop for her birthday, and she studied and fiddled around with hacking with it, the reason. Simple. Too hack into the Vongola data base. It took her a whole year to master the level to get into the first level of security the Vongola data base had, and another half a year to hack into the Varia's data base. Since it was one of the more protected files, and information.**(1)** From there she got Xanxus's video chat link, well it actually belonged to Varia. But she had discovered that he had became the new Varia boss. _

_It was irritating for her for someone other than Xanxus to appear on the other end first. Especially when she had timed it so it was morning in Japan and Afternoon in Italy. No it wasn't that she had a problem talking to someone else to ask for him it's because she gained a headache from how the person answered. A very loud "VOOIIII". The male with short silver white hair introduced himself as Squalo, Superbi Squalo. Asking her how she got the link, and what the 'Fuck' she wanted. Un-fazed by the langue, she had gotten used to Xanus's mouth. He was speaking in Italian, thank god she had learned it when she was younger. She calmly asked to speak to Xanxus. Unfortunately for her Squalo started going on about what the hell she wanted with Xanxus and who the fuck was she. _

_Luckily for her a bottle slammed into his forehead from behind. And a voice she recognized too well though more mature now than when they first met spoke, "What the fuck are you yelling for Trash!" She smiled, though she regularly heard that voice over the phone she didn't regularly see his face. He had matured well, she noticed. _

_Xanxus hadn't taken notice or interest in the screen she was shown on. Instead of shooting at Squalo. When the shark snapped he pointed to the screen and said "She's fucking asking for you! Damned boss!" Taking the moment to speak she used her nickname for Xanxus._

_"Jacket! Don't cause too much brain damage to him. That would make you a even bigger meanie!"_

_Xanus's surprised and shocked face was well worth the time it took learning to hack. Squalo rubbing his head looked curiously at him, glancing to his face and the screen she was displayed on. Then Squalo was flabbergasted. The reason. Xanxus smiled, though only for a second._

_"So squirt how'd you manage this? I certainly didn't give you access."_

_"Meanie! Don't call me that! Or shall I start calling you Xanny? And how do you think I got this link?"_

_Xanxus scowled and ignored the fact she threatened him, "I don't fucking know. That's why I asked." _

_"Fine I'll tell you. That **Bastard **left his stuff unguarded when he came home once. From there I had to learn some stuff. But the downright answer is I hacked your system." Tsuna answer, both males on the Italy side of the video chat, eyes bulged. 'How the fuck did she manage that?' they both thought.  
_

_"VOOOOOOIIIIIIII! You're lying! There's no fucking way you could manage that runt!" Tsuna snapped, minimizing the chat screen for a few seconds, she sent a few files she found interesting and probably personal things about the Varia and its members. Bringing the Chat screen back to full size she smirked._

_"Don't believe me just read the files I sent you!" It took a few seconds for them to do so but, the information they saw was real. And very personal. Stuff only few knew about. Laughing at their faces she began saying. _

_"You never told me your middle name Xanxus! I can't believe it's-" The very much embarrassed Varia boss interrupted glaring at her through the device._

_"Don't dare say it." _

_Tsuna fell to the floor laughing. Xanxus began spouting swear words, and getting up her. Squalo looked amused, and impressed that a little girl could do this to his Boss. From that point Tsuna began contacting Xanxus, and sometimes Squalo over Video chat. It was much better to be able to see her friends face. And gain a new friend._

* * *

_When Tsuna was Nine, her Mother allowed her to go to Italy alone to see Xanxus in person. It was set up by him with her Mother's and Granny's permission. He had bought a Old manor near her Granny's home, had it refurnished and done up. She had bordered the plane, one glance around told her that Xanxus was over protective. When the plane landed and she got off she was greeted by the loud yell of, "VOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! Brat over here!" No doubt that was Squalo. Oh, she was right and there right next to him was Xanxus. They both were wearing regular clothing. Xanxus donning, a short sleeved white button up shirt, and black pants. A plan Black Jacket on his shoulders. Squalo wore dark blue jeans, gloves, and a long sleeved dark blue shirt. She herself was wearing a orange tank top, and black pants. Tsuna ran over to them. Giving Xanxus a hug first and then proceeding to give one to Squalo. _

_They had a car take them to say hello and tell Tsuna's grandma that she arrived safely. When all that was done they continued to the Manor. Tsuna was stunned when she laid her eyes on its architecture and the size! Xanxus and Squalo chuckled at that comical face she pulled. They led her to the room she was staying in, and her luggage was put inside. _

_The first two days were peaceful and full of fun. They went swimming, and had practise fights. They had to admit, Xanxus more grudgingly but proudly as well that Tsuna had became great at combat. Especially with her Tessen. Man that thing was sharp and deadly when used properly! Over the years Tsuna had gathered more Tessen from her Granny of course, in all different sizes. Teaching her further things, and new since Squalo had never taught her before and because he used swords a much closer weapon to her Tessen than Guns. It was also decided that Tsuna would do the cooking, since she was so good at it and because she liked cooking. The two males got stuck with washing up.  
_

_On the third morning Tsuna woke up to Squalo's loud voice booming out, and the sound of Xanxus's X-guns being fired. Thankfully Tsuna was half awake when the noise started. Waking her up when she was full engrossed in her slumber spelt a grumpy Tsuna. And a grumpy Tsuna resorted to swinging her Tessen down on the poor soul that would cause that mood. Except for her Mother of course. _

_Travelling down to the Kitchen, she paused at the doorway to the dinning room. ____Xanxus was shooting at everyone._ Squalo was arguing with a blond guy, Belphegor, 'Prince the ripper', Mammon a floating baby dodging Xanxus's shots or anything projectile, a guy with brown short hair, with a long bit to the side light green, Lussuria dodging shots, and a spiky black haired guy with tattoo's and piercings all over his face, Leviathan standing to the side dodging Xanxus's rage as well. She remembered all these people from the things she read from files, and heard from Xanxus and Squalo. Shrugging her shoulders she continued her path. 

_Tsuna absolutely loved that in Italy having sweet things, such as cake and biscuits for breakfast, was normal. She set about baking a vanilla cake, buns she could fill with cream in, and fresh croissants. Then made fresh whipped cream. Put it in the fridge keeping it cold. she began cooking bacon, sunny side up eggs and sausages. When the cake, buns and croissants were done, she multi-tasked. Cutting the cake in half she added a layer of cream to the middle, and then decorated the top with the cream and strawberries. Filled the buns will cream, and a dollop of jam on top._

_When she finished everything, she plated the hot food onto separate plates, so one had eggs, another bacon, another sausages and the last croissants. She put them all in the oven to keep them warm. She ventured off to the dinning room, where she could still hear various booms and crashes._

_She took in the scene. Xanxus still shooting everyone. Squalo now waving his sword around at Belphegor and Lussuria. Leviathan on his knees crying out something about forgiveness and the floating baby was still floating. She sighed. _

_"XANXUS! SQUALO! ALL OF YOU! FRIGGIN KEEP THE BLOODY NOISE DOWN!" Everyone froze at her tone, Belphegor, Mammon, Lussuria and Leviathan looked at her in curiosity and shock "Plus breakfast is ready, and where are we eating? Not in here I hope..."  
_

_"Outside, garden table." Xanxus spoke, walking over to Tsuna. She smiled.  
_

_"Good, now help me get the food and plates there. You as well Squalo please." walking off. Xanxus and Squalo just nodded and followed. "We could use more help if anyone is willing!" she called. Lussuria was the first to break out of his thoughts and skipped to lend a hand, Leviathan next to follow his Boss. Belphegor and Mammon looked at each other, before following as well._

_Now everyone was sitting at the table in the garden. Dishing out food to there plates. Lussuria asked the question._

_"Oh, now who might you be dear? I'm Lussuria."_

_"Tsunayomi, call me Tsuna though. Nice to meet you." Tsuna replied, taking her first bite of her meal, a cream bun. She really loved Italy for their breakfast. Everyone else also began their meal. And everyone except Tsuna, Xanxus and Squalo's eyes widened. _

_"Ushishi~ A meal fit for a prince. I'm a prince so call me prince.'" _

_"Oh, my! It tastes so delicious!"_

_"Good. If you want information I can give it too you for a cost."_

_"Boss is it to your liking?"_

_"Thank you!" She smiled. "So... Why are you here? Neither Xanxus or Squalo said anything about others."_

_"Cause no other trashes besides the shark trash was meant to be here." Xanxus was angry. Why'd these scum have to show up. He had arranged this so they wouldn't bother him. Squalo came of course, thanks to Tsuna wanting him too if he could. But these trashes were meant to stay the hell away. _

_Tsuna's head tilted. "Why are you guys here then?" _

_"Board. Ushishi~" _

_"Paid vacation."_

_"Boss..."_

_"Oh, we were just worried where Squ-chan and Boss-chan went!"_

_"Squ-chan? Boss-chan?" Tsuna peered at Squalo and Xanxus, "Squ-chan works, but Boss-chan. Just no. Xanxus's nickname should be Xanny-chan." Everyone except Squalo and Xanxus who was glaring at her half heartedly, was once again shocked, Bel laughed, Lussuria mumbled in disbelief, Mammon continued eating, Leviathan's eye was twitching mumbling "Boss, boss was called..." or something similar under his breath. Catching Xanxus's glare she smiled._

_"Or Jacket-kun, is what I normally use as his nickname."_

_"Tch! Squirt stop spouting out about that nonsense! Especially to these Scum." Xanxus mumbled. Tsuna's smile twitched then turned sinister. Her bangs over shadowed her eyes. _

_"Xanxus~ How many times have I told you, NOT TO REFER TO MY HEIGHT BLOODY BASTARD! YOUR GONNA GET IT!" Xanxus leapt from his seat and began running. Tsuna magically got her Tessen's out from its hiding position. Throwing the little ones as she chased Xanxus, who in retaliation shot them when they got too close. Did he say she was dangerous and deadly with those. Well she was a devil when pissed._

_Back at the table Squalo sweat dropped at them. He actually felt sorry for his damn boss. But if he helped Tsuna would turn her anger at him also. He shivered. He was perfectly fine here eating this scrumptiously delicious breakfast. Glancing at the others he saw they were all Flabbergasted. Bel started laughing about Boss getting it handed to him. Lussuria was fussing over them hurting each other. Mammon had somehow gotten a camera out and was taking pictures. Most likely for blackmail. Leviathan was creating a pit of despair. All in all they were taking to Tsuna well. But god dammit he agreed with Xanxus, why the bloody hell did they have to show up! He was going to "VOOOOOOIIIIIIII" so loud at them later._

_Over the time Tsuna stayed, the uninvited guests decided they would as well. Tsuna ended up getting training from them all. Bel taught her how to better her aim. He also had started calling her Princess, that caused Xanxus and Squalo to have a fit. Mammon was hesitant to help her but she bribed the baby with making a cake specially for him. So now with Mammon's training a lot of Illusions wouldn't fool her. Leviathan kept glaring at her but helped train her. He worked on her dodging skills. Lussuria helped improve her hand to hand combat, or martial arts skills he would say. By the end Tsuna had created a deep bond with all of the Varia captains. Even with Leviathan, he had stopped glaring at her and accepted her. When she wasn't baking, or spending time with the Varia she was off visiting her Granny. Since her Granny was a blacksmith in her youth, she was taught how to make her own Tessen. Sure you didn't have to have blacksmith skills to make Tessen but to make a high standard strong Tessen it was helpful and needed._

_It was sad when she had to leave once again but she got all there numbers and she could just call on Video chat whenever she wanted. Saying goodbyes and hugging everyone she boarded the Plan ride home. Glancing around she confirmed, yes Xanxus and Squalo probably the lot of them where over protective!_

* * *

_Then came something that annoyed, saddened and pissed her off! Xanxus just had to be an idiot! He had attacked the current boss of the Vongola, Vongola Nono. And got himself frozen by Zero point breakthrough. When Squalo told her that she had taken her anger out on Namimori's mountain trees. From then on she also stopped trying in class, finding it boring and way too easy. Teachers gave up. The principal spoke with her about her attitude, she gave him a single glare and said a few words. It was worked out she would come to school on a weekend day to sit for one test to determine her real grade for each term. So at the end of each term she was given two report cards, one fake. One real. She hid the real one and gave her mother the fake. No one else knew about this set up except her and the Principal. _

_-**End of Flashback-**_

* * *

Tsuna still couldn't believe it. Why did her Mum have to bother her so much! Maybe if she just showed her the real report card grades. Nah, to much hassle to explain it all. Still grumpy and irritated at the information. Tsuna went to do what calmed her down best, Practise with her Tessen and then Bake cake and sweets.

Later Tsuna was much calmer but still pissed. She had made a large strawberry tart, and a cheesecake decorated with strawberries. Putting both cakes away in the fridge to cool and set for later she sighed. And went up to her room for a nap. Maybe if she did that she would wake up and find it was just her imagination playing games with her.

* * *

Waking up to her Mum calling her down to help pack away groceries, she compiled and helped. Not feeling like speaking to her Mother though.

"Tsu-Kun, I know your upset but you can a least talk to your Mother can't you?" Nana asked, pouting. Tsuna rolled her eyes when her Mother looked away, and scoffed still not saying anything.

When Nana started cooking dinner, knocking from the door started. "Tsu-kun can you get it, please. It's probably the tutor."

Tsuna didn't say anything but went and opened the door despite how much she just wanted the person on the other side to go away if it was her 'Tutor'. However when she did open it she didn't she anyone.

"Ciaossu." She blinked and looked down. It was a baby wearing a suit, a yellow pacifier very similar to a certain greedy baby she knew. But it was a baby. And a green lizard on his Fedora hat. She blinked again. He was... Cute.

Bending down to his level she asked, "Hey little fella, did you loose your parents or get lost?" He smiled.

"I'm the home tutor Reborn." 1,2,3, WHAT? Was she going insane? She must have. Both her and her Mother laughed.

"Er, sorry but your just a baby, you can't really be... OUCH!" Tsuna was hit, by the Baby. In the head. With a giant mallet. Nana came over, Reborn handed her a card and papers.

"Oh! Look Tsu-kun. He's not lying. Welcome to the Sawada residence Reborn-kun. Call me Mama. Dinner should be ready soon." Nana said and hurried back to cooking.

"Thank you Mama. Now, lets get this straight. My true line of work is assassination." The baby set up a gun. "My real job is to make you a Mafia Boss."

"WHAT? A-A Mafia boss?" Fuck! What the hell was going on?

"I was assigned by a certain man, to train you to become a astounding Mafia boss." Tsuna didn't respond too deep in her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Is your head okay?"

"The method is left up to me."

"Should I shoot you once?"

That snapped her out of it, "What? NO!"

"But not now." Reborn's stomach grumbled, "Later." He left the room.

Tsuna sighed. Great what the hell was going on? Her a Mafia boss? Seriously? From her information their was three heirs for that. And a fourth if Xanxus could be counted. Remembering what state he was in her mood went sour. If that baby said he was training her, then something must have happened to the three true heirs to the Vongola. But dammit, she didn't want to be a Mafia boss! Sure she was a descendant of Vongola Primo the man who created the Vongola. But she didn't want to be the next boss. Damn her luck.

Going downstairs, she saw Reborn and her Mum eating dinner at the table.

"Tsu-kun, Reborn-Kun will be staying her as the contract states until your grades go up. He'll be sleeping in your room he says to get to know you better." Tsuna groaned. Fuck her life. She headed to the fridge, took the cakes she made earlier out. Cut herself a large slice of each and returned to her room to wallow in misery.

She didn't want this! She wanted a somewhat normal life. A life where she could decide. Not planned out for her! Bloody Bastard Nono. Bloody bastard man who helped her mother conceive her. Bloody bastard BABY!

**-End Chapter-**

* * *

Stara-chi: "Did you enjoy? Please review!"

Tsuna: "I still don't wanna be a Mafia boss!"

Reborn: "Dame-Tsuna get back too training! -Chases Tsuna away-

Stara-chi: "Poor, poor Tsuna."

**(1) **The more valuable the information the more protected it should be. _  
_

Reviews = Encouragement = Brainstorming = Quicker updates

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Stara-chi: "Hello, sorry for the late update! Anyway response's to reviews..."

**xXxIRISxXx**: -Thank you for pointing this fact out, I looked up information on the eye colour of Jacket-kun, it said brown there so I went with it. But thanks for telling me I will use red instead of brown in future chapters.

**mangopudding**: -No, no you can't. No one who lives a somewhat ordinary life would. Unless they are somewhat wrong in the head or obsessive over violence/guns/other... (Please no one take any offensive)

**ladyivory01**: -Thanks!

**Xnameless1711X**: -Thanks! Update here now.

**shanagi95**: -She sleeps through the one held in class or just does the first page then goes to sleep to avoid suspicion.

**xxxWhite-Wing13xxx**: -Okay, well I'll name four I guess that she actually uses. The smallest, about the height of a tableware knife, used as projectiles. The second smallest, size of a common hand fan used for cooling off, use combat, carries this size around all the time hidden on her persona. Second biggest, look up Temari's weapon from naruto and look specifically at the Black bit when stretched out, about that size. As for her biggest size a little smaller than 2/3 of Temari's fan since she wields two at the same time. Hoped that helped. As for the Varia, yes payback in one way is set in my mind at this stage.

**Soul Vrazy**: -Thanks!

**Aika-chan**: -Ah, hello then! Yes Badass Tsuna is good! She would have to pick up foul language around the Varia. As for the Tessen, I'm a little obsessed with hand held fans and how you can get different designs. As for Reborn, Nope since Lemitsu thinks Tsuna is male, the Ninth thinks Tsuna's male, and so Reborn thinks Tsuna is a male.

**WhatExistsInFalling**: -Thanks!

**KitsuneNaru**: -Thank you, that makes me happy!

**Guest**: -Her Tessen, mostly because she carries the ones that are the size of a normal hand fan around most there hidden in her socks or strapped underneath her pants, or even under her shirts, she's got different places but they do have to be easily accessible places. As for the Ring battle, I've got what I'm doing with that in mind, it's a secret. Your English is fine, but you forget capitals.

**KyoTsuMu182769**: Here's the update! As for the Varia, no they don't, not yet at least but you'll see when I get to that stage.

**DaniEisho**: -Alright, Alright, Alright, here's your update.

**Guest(2)**: -At this stage there is no decided pairing, it is All x FemTsuna, there isn't going to be permanent couples get together's this early in the story if I do put things like that in.

**gor not gore**: -You shall see when it is revealed if you keep reading. Also I will try to update sooner but no promises.

* * *

**Target Three- Idiotic Sempai's, and stupid expectations**

...

It was final. She was positive someone, somewhere was cursing her. This baby tutor was a sadist demon, capable of making a full grown man cry. He had made her get up at 5:00. And run bloody laps around Namimori. It wasn't that the exercise was so bad. No, it was that she had to pretend it was affecting her. She knew the stupid, sadistic baby tutor had sharp eyes. And that he was dangerous. If it wasn't for her years of practicing her 'Useless' act, to avoid trouble she would have already cracked.

Finally the baby left her alone, so she could have a shower and get ready. She thanked god. Quickly showering and getting ready for school, she glanced at the clock. 6:48am in bright red numbers and letters stared back at her. Just enough time she guessed. Now as long as her new tutor didn't find out she'd be fine.

Taking her laptop out of her hiding spot, she logged on fingers tapped across the keypad hurriedly. She brought up two browsers one set up so it looked like she was playing a game, the other a data base. She smirked, when she accessed the Vongola data base with ease, now to find what she wanted. No, not it, no... Really how stupid... Ah, here it is.

Damn! Looks like she has no choice, all other heirs to the Vongola boss were dead. The most qualified killed in gun fire, the second drowned, the last only bones remained. _'Vongola Nono, should just let Xanxus become Decimo, but no he can't because those issues.' _She knew that despite her wishes Xanxus couldn't become the next boss, one because he was frozen, two because he was adopted. Yes, Xanxus was adopted she had been searching around in the Data base for anything interesting and found a file containing information that Xanxus son of Vongola Nono, was adopted. No blood relation at all. She was annoyed when she found out, knowing how much Xanxus was set on becoming Decimo, but she was even more annoyed now. She didn't want to be Decimo, he did. She had the blood though, he didn't. So now she wasn't going to be given a choice in the matter.

Shutting down and erasing any evidence of her hacking session, she went down and ate breakfast, made her own lunch bento, and left for school.

Walking alongside her to school was Reborn. Both walked along in silence. However Tsuna got irritated because of it. _"He's too quiet, is he planning something?"_

"Hey Reborn, don't you have to go to grade school or something?" Tsuna asked.

"Assassins don't go to grade school."

"Quit the assassin act already." If only it was an act then she wouldn't have to deal with the sadist baby.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Ciaossu

"How cute, is he your little brother Tsuna-san?" A pretty girl with short orange hair, light brown eyes and wearing Namimori Middle school's uniform.

"No." Him her brother, not a chance.

"Oh, okay. Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the Mafia." Reborn stated.

"WAAAAh, how cool!" Tsuna's eye twitched, it be best to stop Reborn from saying anything more.

"Sasagawa-chan don't you have classroom duty this morning?"

"Ah, I do! Well good luck, bye, bye."

"Ciao, ciao."

"Bye." The girl Sasagawa, hurried along. Tsuna looked at Reborn.

"Mafia seduction." The baby wearing a suit stated. The she in disguise sweat dropped, _"Seduction? No, just no. You're just a baby. Kyoko just thinks you're cute."_

* * *

Class went by as normal for Tsuna, classmate's saying little taunts behind her back making sure it was loud enough for 'him' to hear. Teachers not bothering to ask 'him', the only teacher that did was Nezu-sensei, her math teacher who loved bragging about himself and how he graduated from a top class university. She was thankful she didn't have him till later in the day though. Finally the bell for lunch rang, students hurried out the classroom to their respected groups or places they needed to be. Tsuna though waited until everyone else left the classroom and when the hallways would be empty. Grabbing her bento and things she headed to the roof, on the way though she saw Kyoko Sasagawa the school's female idol and the only person she was somewhat friends with, and Mochida-sempai, captain of the school's kendo club talking. Or more specifically, he was asking her out.

"_Urgh, jerk, he has what, two no, three other girlfriends already. Playboy, you're not getting your way this time." _Tsuna thought, she had seen him just last week with locked in a passionate moment with one of his girlfriends.

"So, how about it, you wanna go out with me Kyoko-chan?" Mochida asked. Tsuna could see Kyoko was nervous so she interfered.

"What about your three other girlfriends Mochida-sempai won't they be heartbroken to hear you have another girlfriend?" She asked, startling the two. Mochida looked shocked, and Kyoko looked between a mix, of surprised and shocked. The elder classman glared at her and accused her.

"Don't make lies up Dame-Tsuna! Go back to your friends! That's if you have any!" Tsuna's eyes narrowed, she absolutely hated it when people pointed that out, what gave him the rights to comment on that. She did have friends, they just weren't her age, nor were they in Japan. Whipping out her phone she accessed her photo's, and showed the two the screen, then flicked through to another one, and then one more. Kyoko gasped, Mochida panicked. With each photo's you could easily tell they were taken that month, why because of a new building in the background of each.

Mochida growled, Tsuna had a slight smirk but it fell at his next words.

"How dare you! Butting into other's life, what are you a stalker! I Challenge you to a Kendo match this afternoon, be there or forever be a loser!" With that he ran off. Tsuna sighed,

"Why me..."

"Um... Thank you Tsuna-kun." Kyoko spoke, placing a hand comfortably on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna smiled,

"It's fine Sasagawa-chan. He just annoys me. But that's idiotic boys for you..." She grumbled the last part. Kyoko pouted.

"I told you to call me Kyoko, Tsuna-chan." Tsuna grumbled something under her breath, Kyoko had found out about her real gender a couple years ago.

It was after school, she was walking home slowly and found the orange colored haired girl cornered by some weirdo's, no one else was around to see as it was nearly dark so Tsuna had gone to help the girl. Taking the idiots down were easy but she had misjudged a step and one with a knife cut straight though her shirt and first layer of wrappings. That was a bad, bad move for the imbeciles since it made Tsuna's restraint snap and she got her Tessen out and promptly beat the shit out of them. Kyoko was shocked but thanked her none the less and gave Tsuna her jumper to lend. After that Kyoko kept trying to befriend Tsuna, it worked but Tsuna told the girl not openly show their friendship at school or around people.

"I know, I know. It just slipped Kyoko-chan."

"Fine, I'll forgive you this time Tsuna-kun. But next time I'll give you a lecture. I'll come watch the match later as well!" Kyoko smiled, and ran off to find her other friends. Tsuna said bye and left to the roof for her own lunch.

* * *

Afternoon came and when Tsuna tried to leave the classroom she was surrounded by members of the Kendo club and dragged off to the school's dojo. She tried to escape but was tripped over by an invisible wire. No doubt her sadistic tutor was involving himself in this stupid mess.

"_Is god punishing me? What have I done?"_

"There you are you stalker!" Was yelled directly at her when she was pushed into the dojo, students had gathered and were gossiping at the show they thought they were about to see, or their own twisted version of whatever rumors Mochida-sempai spread. Mochida continued, "God may forgive a piece of shit like you but I won't! I shall smite you!"

Tsuna glared behind her bangs. Mochida then exclaimed out loud.

"We're having an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand. You're a novice at Kendo, so if you can get one Ippon of me then you can win! If you can't I win!" The upper classman smirked. Tsuna narrowed her eyes, something was off.

"And the prize is of course SASAGAWA KYOKO!" The real male by anatomy parts out of the two shouted. A wider smirk than before set on his face. Different reactions occurred though out the dojo, gasp's, mutters. Tsuna's eye twitched twice. Before she could just pretend to loose, but if this jerk was announcing Kyoko as a prize, _like some sort of object_, it was different.

"_Heh! No matter what happens I won't lose to this prick! The amour and the shinai that Sawada is going to use has enough weight in it, that two people can barely carry it." _Mochida thought smugly, _"The judge is also one of my members. No matter what happens he won't raise Sawada's red, heh, heh, heh!" _

"Put on the amour and pick up your shinai Sawada! Or are you a coward!" On member of the Kendo club shouted. Tsuna took one glance at the amour and shinai that lay to the side for 'him' to wear.

"_Hmm...Trying to weigh me down, isn't going to work." _To any normal person they wouldn't be able to tell that the equipment prepared for her was not the standard weight, but Tsuna could tell that they were way above the weight one normal person could carry on their own. But Tsuna was not normal, heck one of her biggest and strongest Tessen was probably five times or more times the weight of the amour.

She knew Reborn was somewhere watching the events about to take place, but she couldn't be bothered to care. He would find out eventually, she just hopped he wouldn't question her later. Walking over to the equipment and seeing the smirking smug faces of the Kendo club members and worst of all, the captain of the club, her opponent's expression, she couldn't help thinking. _"Oh, this is going to be joyful."_

She picked up the amour first with ease and correctly placed it on, taking glee in how the smug faces turned shocked and awed, and then she proceeded to pick up the shinai and walk back over to face Mochida.

Shock was apparent on his face, and he was slightly panicking, wanting to get it over with Tsuna asked, "Sempai, are you ready to start?"

"Hah! Don't think I'm going to chicken out just because you can properly lift and put on that amour and shinai! I won't back down Kyoko-chan is going to be mine!"

Snap. Twitch. Murderous intent leaked out from Tsuna. Sweat rolled down the cheeks of those close enough to be effected so much. The judge yelled for the match to begin and Mochida charged. She stepped to the side avoiding being hit, and swung her shinai. She landed a clean hit and knocked Mochida back by a couple of steps. Silence and disbelief rang, all throughout the dojo. Glancing to her right were the judge stood, only to see him with neither flag raised her irritation level rose.

"_Unfair! Cheating bastard, I was going to let you off easy but now..." _

Mochida had regained his balance and was attacking her again screaming at her in anger, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

Snap, snap, SNAP. There went her mercy, she only allowed one person to be permitted to call her 'trash'. She side stepped Mochida's on coming blow to her side and swung her left leg around. Mochida went flying and landed a good few metres away with a pained grunt. The red flag was still not raised. Her dark intent poured out. Slowly walking over she said,

"Treating someone like an object, disgusting. Playing with feelings, you're hideous, you're just lucky I don't like seeing blood Sempai." Swinging her leg down with enough force to knock him unconscious, and watching his body flop to the floor. She turned and glared at the judge. He shivered and raised her flag weekly. On watchers in the dojo was shocked, afraid and stunned. Tsuna removed the armor, tossed the shinai to a member of the Kendo club who dropped it straight away, and left to go home. She was at the entrance gate to the school when a voice called out to her,

"Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-chan please wait!" It was Kyoko. She paused and waited for the girl to catch up to her and let her regain her breath before she continued walking, now with Kyoko right beside her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, the jerk needed a drop to his ego anyway. He was talking like he thought he was some sort of god." Kyoko laughed and Tsuna joined in it was contagious. She listened to Kyoko talk about a new cake shop and other little things while they walked.

* * *

-Reborn's POV-

He was hidden up in the rooftop of the dojo, no one would see him, no one would know. His new student had tried avoiding the match before, but he made sure to stop him. Now he was curious as to what his student would do, the equipment prepared was heavy, perhaps he would have to shoot a dying will bullet when Tsuna couldn't lift it. Or maybe the fact that Mochida, announced Sasagawa Kyoko as the prize would be Tsuna's motivation.

"Put on the amour and pick up your shinai Sawada! Or are you a coward!" someone shouted, he continued to observe his students movements though. He glanced at the equipment. He saw hesitation in his form before she calmly walked over to it.

"_Interesting... My information is wrong, how can he lift that?" _Reborn thought when Tsuna easily and quickly donned the armor and picked up the shinai. He scoffed at the reaction his student's opponent wore.

"Sempai are you ready to start?" Tsuna's way too feminine voice spoke, as if he was taunting his sempai.

"Hah! Don't think I'm going to chicken out just because you can properly lift and put on that amour and shinai! I won't back down Kyoko-chan is going to be mine!" Reborn scoffed again, what was with this guy, did he think he was all that?

What surprised Reborn was the amount of murderous intent that leaked out of his student. But what surprised him even more was when he realized, _"He's holding back!"_

Watching as his student easily side stepped, then land a clean hit, be abused and feel more dark intent pour out from Tsuna. Then proceed to talk or more like hiss out.

"Treating someone like an object, disgusting. Playing with feelings, you're hideous, you're just lucky I don't like seeing blood Sempai."

Then quickly end the match by knocking his opponent out. Before taking the equipment off and leaving. Reborn followed from his hiding places his information was definitely wrong, there was something about his new student that was... Fake.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

The next day...

"Sawada! Sawada-san!"

Urgh, who the hell was calling her? Weren't people keen on avoiding her this morning? Or they simply ignored 'him' and hurried along when they saw 'him'. So why did someone want to talk to her?

"What?"

It was one of her classmates, she recognized the face.

"W-well I just wanted to say, we're counting on you! You were so awesome yesterday as well!" He exclaimed. _"Counting on me? What?"_

"Wait, what do you me 'we're counting on you'? I'm confused." She replied.

"One of our normal members is sick today, and also all the reserves besides you. They all got sick eating pizza or something. Vongola was the name of the place I believe... So we're counting on you! Bye!" He ran away before she could say anything.

"_Reborn! What the hell have you done?" _She sighed, stupid baby making her life miserable.

Time came for the match and Tsuna was dragged along to the gym where it would be held. The fake male sweat dropped at the site she was faced with upon entry.

"_Are they all insane? Crazy or mentally confused?" _went through her mind. Numerous amounts of students were inside the gym waiting for the match to begin, and what was worse was the stupid signs they had. TSUNA printed in bold big letters on banners. Her eye twitched, and a vein popped but its noise was drowned out by the sheer amount of students there. Waiting. For. Her. To. Play.

"Ah! Look it's Sawada!"

"SAWADA SHOW US SOMETHING AMAZING AGAIN!"

"DON'T WUSS OUT SAWADA!"

"Sawada we're counting on you! Make us proud."

Her eye twitched again, multiple veins popped. This was sooooo stupid! One thing she hated, and a reason she liked not being noticed or looked up upon was this. This dreaded curse every teenager was cursed with. Peer Pressure. She hated feeling guilty, she hated hurting people if they did nothing wrong, she hated those who followed others and copied them like sheep. But she absolutely hated Peer Pressure being aimed at her. It was one emotion that got the better of her, made her feel like she was sinking into a deep abyss with no bottom. Grabbing onto all of her will power she forced her body to respond and back out of the gym to escape this mayhem. But a voice stopped her and broke her will.

"Tsuna-kun good luck!" Dammit! She hated making Kyoko her friend upset and if she backed out Kyoko definitely would be disappointed with her. Plus Kyoko was the one form of female contact Tsuna got these day's aside's from her Mother. She sighed and stepped over to the other's who would be playing. _"There goes my record of not participating in sports." _

"Hey Sawada you're finally here!"

"We're counting on you!"

"Let me get this straight." She began, "I don't really want to play this, but it doesn't look like I have a choice. So I'll play this once but don't you dare expect it again and don't expect me to go to extreme lengths. If the ball is in my section of the court I'll get it, if it's in someone else's I won't bother."

Sad for her they didn't really listen. And the match began, she didn't have to do much at all so far it was a cinch for her to hit back the Volleyball's, she could estimate where they were aimed and where they would come down based on the hitter's movement. It was down to the last three minutes when she actually put effort in, her team was loosing by a few points. Now she was in front row, and a member of the opposite team taunted her then made a sexist comment about how females were only good for cooking, cheer leading and doing what guys wanted. For the stupid guy, he constantly was dodging balls in those last minutes, it seamed like they were literally on fire! Maybe she had put a little too much power into the hit but it didn't really matter did it. Her team ended up winning, the crowd screamed like crazy and kept commenting about how high she could jump.

_"Finally it's over! Now if I can just get out of here unnoticed..." _She pondered, questions from random students kept being aimed at her. When the bell for school to end finally rang they all left her alone happy that school was over for the day. She sighed and made her way to grab her stuff, not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Tch! So that's the family's Tenth generation..." A figure in the shadows mused. Elsewhere a baby wearing as suit smirked. Let's see how his student would handle this next challenge.

...

* * *

Stara-chi: "Bet you know who's coming next! You do don't you!"

"Anyway I want to ask for help with a new fanfic I'm making. It's about KHR yes, Tsuna is going to be Fem in it as well. But the difference is in it all the characters are Demons, or half breeds. So I want you to tell me your opinion about what type of animal each character should be, characters include, Tsuna and guardians, Primo and his guardians, the Arcobaleno (Luce, Aria and Uni), Haru and Kyoko plus whoever you can think of that's important. Also I have to say this, in it yes meat such as cow is eaten, but demons are not animals they have a animal base breed but don't care about regular animals, and most demons are more meat eaters.

Here's my thoughts so far:

Arcobaleno:

Reborn: Black Raven

Luce, Aria and Uni: White Raven

Fon: Red Dragon

Skull: no idea/ Maybe a Sea dragon or something

Verde: Crocodile or Alligator

Lal Mirch: Some sort of bird

Colonello: Falcon

Mammon/Viper: Snake

...

Primo's guardian's:

Giotto: Lion

G: Cat of some sort

Asari: Dog of some sort

Lampo: Bull demon

Daemon: Owl

Alaude: no idea maybe a bird

Knuckles: no idea

...

Tsuna's guardian's:

Tsuna: Lion

Gokudera: Leopard cross other cat

Yamamoto: Akita Inu

Lambo: Bull

Royhei: Kangaroo?

Mukuro and Chrome: Owls

Hibari: Skylark

...

Varia:

Xanxus: Liger

Squalo: Shark

Levi: no idea

Lussuria: no idea (Maybe peacock)

Bel: Mink

Fran: Frog?

...

Byakuran and guardian's:

Byakuran: White dragon

Bluebell: Dolphin

Zakuro: no idea

Kikyo: No idea

Daisy: Bunny, hare?

...

Stara-chi: "PLEASE HELP! ME DECIDE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Stara-chi: "Hello again~ Now the reviews..."

**yukihime** **sakura**: -Thank you!

**xXxIRISxXx**: -Lol, I like the idea for Skull I'll think about it. Zakuro's one yes it suits! Oh, why didn't I think of a Bear for Knuckle? I could use it for Royhei too~ Alude as a coyote, good idea... Kikyo an ostrich? OoO yes you have had a lot of sugar! Levi as a buffalo doesn't seem too bad, (Stara-chi: Lookie here Levi I got a RED cape -waves it around- -Levi charges, I lift it just a the last moment, BANG- Oops I didn't know that brick wall was there I swear!)

**dark-driex-**: -Here you go!

**nwyd**: -Well you just have to wait cause they won't appear till it's there time to shine!

**Sofimiscat**: -Ah, thank you so much! I know the feeling either Tsuna seems too girly sometimes or too unrealistic... Here's the update~

**hentai18ancilla**: -Put it this way, no one would suspect a Dame kid to know or have connections with the Mafia would they? Unlike if they knew her test results were near or perfect, more suspicion would be raised. Other than that she just doesn't want Teachers expecting things of her, she hates peer pressure.

**Ayz283:** -Thanks, at least your showing support by reading it.

* * *

**Target Four- Transfer student and confrontations**

All seemed normal in Namimori Middle school, nothing unusual. Tsuna sat in her desk in classroom 1-A, she sighed. She should have just skipped this morning but that sadist tutor of hers could be watching her every move. She grumbled. Because of Reborn's observation of her every move she couldn't take on any new jobs she did.

Hacking had become one source of entertainment that Tsuna liked besides cooking and practicing with her Tessen. It gave her thrill. Plus some of the knowledge that she finds, is interesting, and gets her a wad of cash for finding it for whatever customer requested it. Of course there were some requests that she did not take. Like anything involving the Vongola, or ones that required her to leave Namimori. But now she would have to be extra careful, which equaled no hacking jobs for her.

She let another sigh escape her lips, and focused her attention on the teacher for once.

"Class we have a new student today. He was studying overseas in Italy. Please welcome, Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna's eyes widened. In walked a handsome silver haired teen. His uniform worn improper; showing a red shirt underneath along with other accessories all over his body. He wore rings on fingers, wrist bands and necklaces. His facial expression was scowling, green eyes glaring at the occupants in the room. When they landed on her they narrowed.

"_What's Smokin' bomb Hayato doing here?" _Tsuna questioned in her head as he ignored the teacher explaining where his seat was and stomped towards her. Quickly realizing what he was about to do, Tsuna skid her chair back and watched the desk fall to the floor, with a 'thump'. Her eyes locked with the transfer students, he tched and walked to his appointed seat.

For the whole day she was on nerve. She could feel his intense stare whenever she was in the classroom. It was unsettling. Sure she could easily beat him, but that wasn't the point. His appearance had something to do with Reborn. What wonders would his appearance bring though was the real question.

Removing herself from the classroom as soon as the bell rang for school to end she decided to go get a drink to quench her thirst. To her luck when she got to the machine however a big sign plastered 'Out of order' was placed upon the glass surface. Sighing she walked to the outside water taps provided by the school.

"Tch, if someone like you is going to become the tenth generation boss the Vongola family is finished." A voice spoke irritation accompanied by a harsh tone. Tsuna looked to the side there standing in all his glory was the transfer student, Gokudera Hayato with a cigarette lit and hanging out of his mouth.

He continued, "I refuse to accept it! I'm the one who's fit to be the tenth!" he exclaimed. Tsuna merely glared which obviously ticked him off.

"I've been watching you since the volleyball tournament, but... I've deemed it a waste of time to further observe you! You're a nuisance die!" Two sticks of dynamite appeared in his hands and lit suddenly, "Later." Tsuna was timing the perfect second to dodge when out of nowhere a bullet pierced trough the two dynamite sticks fuses. A 'thud' was faintly heard as they fell to the ground. Both teenagers looked to the firing direction of the bullet.

The fedora wearing, gun holding baby on the window ledge proclaimed, "You came earlier than expected Gokudera Hayato."

Playing innocent as to not let all her secrets out of the bag Tsuna asked. "Reborn you know this guy?"

"Yeah he's a member of the family that I called over from Italy. But this is my first time meeting him as well though."

Gokudera butted in before she could ask why the heck he would call someone he's never met, and for what purpose. "So you're the ninth generations boss highly trusted assassin, Reborn."

"_You've got that much respect, huh? I might have to do some research on you after all."_

"You're not kidding about me becoming a candidate as the successor if I kill Sawada right?"

"Yeah that's right. Well let's continue the killing." Reborn replied. Tsuna glared at the baby.

"Reborn! What the hell is wrong with you, you're joking right?" The female by birth exclaimed, purposely lacing shock in her voice. While her mind was thinking, _"Sadist, you're a Sadist baby from hell causing me all this fuss! Damn you!" _

"I'm serious. Fight, it's not like you can't Dame-Tsuna." There goes the whistle. Gokudera starting flinging numerous dynamites at the brunette, Tsuna dodged them all with ease. Reborn already knew she had some talent why keep the week façade up to that point.

Gokudera was becoming ticked off; this pest was dodging all of his attacks. Doubling the amount of dynamite sticks he attacked again. Reborn chose this moment to but in again. "It's said that Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device that conceals dynamite all over his body. His other name is Smokin' Bomb Hayato."

Tsuna mentally tched, she knew that already. Couldn't the baby tutor stop his attacks? She really didn't want to have to resort to using her Tessen in front of him. God, he would really interrogate her if he found out she had experience wielding a weapon. Gokudera double his onslaught of bombs shouting out, "DOUBLE BOMB!" She continued dodging making sure to hold back her true capabilities. He grew restless and more pissed by the minute. But he ended up back her up in a corner. Seeing the chance he tried tripling the original amount of his bombs.

"Triple bomb!" She could tell the amount he was holding was too great, and that the technique was not perfected. And what normally happens when you take on too much to hold or carry you drop something which often leads to you dropping everything else. Just like what was currently happening.

Realizing his mistake, Gokudera swore and thought, _"This is the end of me."_

Tsuna realizing his mistake as soon as he started the last technique was already ahead, using more of her true speed and strength she grabbed Gokudera just in time and jumped away. Unfortunately due to the timing she set herself the landing wasn't perfect and she lost her footing, not being able to regain balance thanks to the silver haired male in her grasp she fell over followed by him. But and back planted on the ground, eye twitching repeatedly. Said male she saved cheek pressed against her tightly bound chest.

It took a few seconds until Gokudera realized what had occurred, hurriedly removing his person off her he got on his knees and bowed shouting. "I WAS MISTAKEN! You're the one who's fit to be the boss!" Looking at Tsuna with a blush spread across his cheeks she panicked for a moment but it was instantly replaced by shock. "Juudaime I'll follow you anywhere! Command me to do anything."

"What?" Tsuna choked out, this was a surprise she saves the fool and gets an obedient puppy.

"Having the loser serve the winner is a family rule." Reborn informed.

"Eh?"

"Actually I really didn't have the ambition to become the boss. I just heard that the tenth gen boss is a Japanese guy the same age as me, I felt that I had to test his strength." Gokudera sighed before perking up, "But you're much more than I expected! For putting your life on the line to save me, I place my life in your hands!"

Tsuna sighed, "That's troubling though; for lives and such... Can't we just be classmates?"

"Absolutely not!"

Tsuna sighed again, but smiled. "_Maybe it would be nice having another friend besides Kyoko here." _Gokudera saw the smile and felt warmth through his whole body, and blood rushing to his face.

Reborn walked over, "Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength. Good job Tsuna." A smirk Tsuna didn't like the look of planted on his small cubby face. Before she could accuse him of anything though, the sound of laughter resounded. Three tall males no handsome features strolled over.

"Oh, somebody is still at school?"

"Won't your mummy worry?"

"How many teeth do you want broken?"

Tsuna closed 'his' eyes, her male uniform was dirty, she was still on the ground though sitting up now and this has to happen, feeling no pity for the males did nothing a let Gokudera take the reins.

He stalked over to them, dynamites already in his hands and grounded out, "Looks like I can already be of service."

Soon after three terrified men were running away screaming for mercy as explosions sounded. Tsuna laughed. Hey spending time and training with Jacket-kun and his friends did leave her with a slight sadist side. Not her fault it's just what happens.

Time skip~

Almost two weeks had flown by so quickly, looking back Tsuna can't help but feel a little sad. Gokudera had stayed true to his words and showed up most places Tsuna went. Walked 'him' to school and home, hang out with 'him' at lunch and all time, get up teachers when they scolded or tried to scold Tsuna and fought of bullies. The she posing as a male had reluctantly to admit had grown attached to the Dynamite using boy, as a friend.

But sadly today Tsuna was eating lunch all alone. Gokudera who she nicknamed Haya-kun in her mind had gone to restock his explosive supply today after much apologizing and begging for forgiveness.

She sighed, company was nice. And the sky was perfect weather today. Eating the lunch bento she prepared herself this morning, she ate slowly in silence. The door creaked open. A tall figure stepped out onto the roof-top. It was Yamamoto Takeshi the school's baseball idol, a tall and muscular body build and a handsome face with slightly spiky black hair, with his looks already attracting him popularity among females his personality topped it. He was kind and caring to everyone, that was including her since he didn't bully or call her anything even tried to involve her sometimes in P.E. which she didn't participate in unless forced.

Yamamoto hadn't seemed to notice her sitting there as he walked out towards the railing, the poor hardly qualified railing. Something was wrong with him he had broken his arm from over practicing. Everyone else had made a big, big fuss over it this morning but he smiled and waved them off, or more like he forced being happy. Anyone else could be fooled, but Tsuna could tell whether a smile was genuine or fake. Sighing out loud go his attention, since he spun around startled.

"Ah, Sawada-kun yo! You were eating lunch up here, nice weather isn't it?" he laughed out. Tsuna couldn't take it.

"Stop it."

"Huh?" He responded, not meeting her gaze.

"The façade you've got up, that fake smile plastid on your face is annoying." His eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"H-How did you..?"

"I'm not an idiot Yamamoto-san. Oh, and look me in the eye please." Tsuna asked, he after a few seconds reluctantly met her stare. She sighed aloud again.

"Pathetic."

"What?"

"Your pathetic, one look in your eyes and I can tell you planned on doing something stupid up here. Tell me what will dying accomplish?" She stood up, he stepped back fists curling at his sides.

"Hah, you don't understand I have nothing left now that the baseballs God's have abandoned me, I'm constantly failing no matter how long I practice and just look at my arm! Or is it that because you've been awesome lately that your saying I'm no good?" He exploded. Tsuna rolled her eyes.

"Baseball God's, seriously? Oh, well it doesn't matter this is my own opinion think what you want. You're pathetic cause your running away, dying will do nothing where as your arm will heal."

"Running away what about you? For someone known as Dame-Tsuna!"

"Really why am I bothering... Go ahead jump if you really want, die then you won't get another chance. Baseball isn't everything or if you think it is you are a bigger idiot than I thought. But just think of this for a moment, is there anything you're leaving behind? Like for instance your Father, didn't your Mother pass on already? Have you thought of how you doing this will affect him?" She knew about his Mother since he would be pardoned from school once every year to visit her grave.

Yamamoto flinched, he hadn't thought about his pops. Only focusing on his baseball... But Dame-Tsuna was right, his arm would heal, baseball was not the only thing in the world, and his pops... How could he forget about his pops, no how could he have been so stupid!

Tsuna could tell by his expression and form that he was taking in to account what she was saying. "Oh, and have you even talked about the issue to your Father or are you leaving him in the dark? Bottling so much emotion in isn't good for one emotionally." Tsuna gathered her things intent on skipping the rest of school, "Well just think, don't be an idiot. Bye Yamamoto-san." She left leaving the boy alone on the roof-top to think. And began her journey home.

* * *

Stara-chi: "Please review, and also check my other story out, it's got Demons! Also through in a suggestion for the last chapter end note question."


	5. Chapter 5

**Stara-chi: **"Hello everyone, sorry for this late update. But I had other things to attend to. Don't worry it's still being written!"

**Hunter-Eve-Storm: **Thanks, glad you enjoyed it!

**Wolf1989: **Hmm, a tiger does sound good, I'll think about it. Thanks for the suggestions!

**shanagi95: **I wanted to make her blunt, to suit her character. It is good that you liked it though.

**xChaos Reborn-incognitoX: **Thanks that really lifts my spirits! I might add some MochidaxTsuna because I'll admit I do like that pairing, if you're also reading my other fanfic Magia Academy, Academy of Demons there will be some of that pairing in. Yes, since it is all there will be Dino x Tsuna, there also might be a little C27, but honestly I ship Lal x Colenello.

**saphire644: **Tsuna's gender will be reveled in the later chapters at this stage around the Varia arc, please wait until then. However at the same time I might make some characters find out her real gender in the lead up.

**Hentai18ancilla: **I have to agree with you, although it might work, it isn't a assured way to convince someone. The best way I think is to remind the person what they still have left. I tried to incorporate this view with Tsuna, I'm glad you liked it.

Oh, I've said with the grades she gets two sets. One is fake and is a refer how she acts in class. The other set she gets is her real grades, she hides them from her mother though because she knows that her mother would tell her father. In a way its a something she does to spite her Father and hide how smart she really is. I'll explain more about these in a future chapter, but she was never planning to become a drop out, she understands the importance and value of grades in life and she was going to take the class tests she sits for more seriously in future grades.

**Kichou: **Thanks, I'll try to update quicker, but I do get interrupted and have other things I must take priority with.

**Guest: **Hehee~ I assure you there will be some fighting. Mainly because Tsuna will be mad at Jacket-chan~

**Babyuknowme13: **Thanks for the advice, I will look for one soon. Yes, Tsuna has no problem with others thinking she's a guy, she only cares when changing, she has decency, or something that is more personal to a girl, and whenever someone tries to cut her hair.

**Kupuruu: **Thanks for the support, I'll try!

******ChaOtixReboRn**: She's going to pretend for a while though someone along the way might find out her secret. As with the bandages, yes I meant chest bandages, she binds her chest. I'm sorry it confused you, but when I worded it "since it seemed that she had a flat chest" I meant to put highlight on the **seemed**. Tsuna does have breasts and she isn't going to be flat chested. I hope you understand now.

**Yuna's Reincarnation: **Here it is.

**Nezumi-chwan: **Thanks, I really appreciate it when someone review telling me they like my story.

**MintLeafeon: **Oh, I already have a good idea how I want the ring conflict to go. Hehee~ Jacket-chan does not know whats in store for him~

**Konan248: **Thanks, Jacket-chan might not appear for a while though, so you'll have to wait. I probably will shorten or skip some bits and just have mentions of them to get to the Varia arc quicker.

**Wolf D. Dragon: **Thanks!

**Saiotto: **I hope you like this chapter then!

**Esperanz: **Thanks, I want to hurry more to the Varia arc but there are some bits I want to put in along the way.

**Hunter-Eve-Storm: **Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy how I'm portraying Tsuna.

**Vongolafan: **Thanks!

**Tiger723: **Thanks, I'm glad you can tell!

**Guest: **Here's more.

**Jestie Uchiha: **I'm going to enjoy writing that bit, but you shall have to wait for it.

**bxbyaoifan: **You shall see~

**bunnys217: **Good, good. Hehee, yes, he shall keep that nickname.

**onepiecefannumber1: **Here~

**vanillabeast: **Here you go.

**Guest: **Here.

**Celeste D. Lilica: **Here you go, hope you enjoy.

**Elena-chan: **Thanks, here is the new chapter.

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: **I might have Tsuna somehow connected to Mukuro, or maybe Chrome. But you'll have to wait.

Tenth Generation Twist

Target Five – Rain's persistence and Poison Scorpion

-space-

Goddammit she was late! And that stupid math teacher Nezu was her teacher! She cursed her luck, sure she could just go ahead a skip the class but then her tutor would most likely punish her somehow. She did not want to be on the receiving end of a dozen or more likely a hundred bullets.

Slipping inside the school's gate's just as they were about to close, she dashed inside the school building, slowing down slightly and making sure to check for the school's vicious prefect. Arriving at her classroom she cursed under her breath, the Teacher was already in. Opening the door and apologizing for being late the teacher sent her and another late student to wait outside the classroom, of course it was after she was mocked at and had to listen to how superior Nezu-Sensei was. Also did she mention that the person she was forced to wait with ironically was Yamamoto Takeshi of all people? Well it was. She inwardly groaned at her misfortune.

They stood in silence. The tall male kept sneaking glances at her sideways, the tension was slowing eating away at her. She couldn't stand it. One of the reasons why she liked the façade she had, they don't expect you to amount to anything, and they don't bother you hopping for something. Taunts and insults she could handle, and the small amount of pain she received from bullies? That was like a pinch to her.

Another minute passed. She had to break this cursed silence or get away. Checking her watch, her eye twitched, it had only been fifteen minutes, and the lesson was going to go on for a least an hour longer. Screw it, if she had to deal with this tension any long she would rather deal with whatever punishment Reborn was going to throw at her. Though she might regret it later, she wanted away from this god dammed tension.

Withdrawing from leaning against the wall she calmly began walking away, but there was a problem, the black haired male was trailing her.

"Hey wait!"

And it looked like he wanted to talk about something, something the happened yesterday perhaps.

_'Just go away, go away. Go away!" _She pleaded in her head as she picked up the pace, the footsteps belonging to her trailer increased. _'No, no, no! Don't you dare go and-'_

"Hey wait up, I just want to talk."

_'HIEEEEEEEEE! No, no! That was just my imagination playing pranks on me.' _She pleaded in her mind. Her pleads were unanswered though when the currently-not-playing-baseball-player's hand grabbed her shoulder.

She sighed; she wasn't going to escape, so why prolong the case? She turned and faced the black haired male.

"Good you finally heard me! Ha-ha!" He laughed, she had to force back a small smile; he had a real smile on his face. "I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday. If you hadn't had snapped me out of it I... well, I would have done something real stupid."

"You're welcome."

"Ha-ha! So you want to eat lunch together today?"

"Huh?" Did she hear right?

"Did you want to eat lunch together today, since we're buddies from now on?" He smiled. She blinked.

"What? Why? And when?"

This time he blinked confused, he quickly shook it off though, "You saved me. That means we're friends now. Friends hang out, simple. So about lunch-"

She blinked again, _'Is he an idiot?' _

"No, I'm skipping the rest of the day." She cut him off. Inwardly smirking, that should deter him.

"Oh! Ha-ha! I'll skip with you then!"

Somewhere within Namimori middle school a baby smirked.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi had now taken upon the idea that they were the best of the best buds. An escape act or two she pulled worked, but the next day he was back again commenting how she 'he' must have badly needed to go to the toilet, or he would take upon the idea that she was playing hide and seek. The average person would have already given up by now, but the guy just hadn't, or he couldn't get the hint. Tsuna concluded that Yamamoto was not normal, he was slightly crazy, and underneath that mask of thinking everything's a game she was pretty sure he had a sharp sense of mind. By the fourth day, Tsuna had given up on avoiding the baseball obsessed idiot, despite the attention it received.

She caved.

Another friend might not be so bad. She just hoped that Gokudera wouldn't become a jealous puppy at the lose of her full attention.

* * *

Tsuna's mood was downright in the gutter.

"_Stupid sunlight, stupid sun, if only you weren't so far away and a ball of fire, I would …" _She couldn't even bother finishing the rant in her mind. The heat of the sunlight hitting her skin was her number one enemy at this point. _"This is so contradicting to those corny romance books where it states, the afterglow of the sunlight filled her being with warmth, or something…"_

The temperature level was over 40 degrees in the town of Namimori. All residence were indoors, whether that be their own house or elsewhere, relaxing and lazing around in the cool air condition. The brunette sighed, that's where she wanted to be right now. But no, she couldn't. The newly acquired house guest, who just happened to wear cow pattern printed pajamas had been innocently playing around, with totally non explosive toys that just happened to look like grenades and must have been made incorrectly, because they did, they did blow up. And the air condition went along with the bang.

Tsuna let another sigh escape her lips. She really was upset at the loss of cool air. But, at the same time her female instincts kicked in. She had one big weakness. Though, it didn't affect her when she kicked it into serious mode in battle, it was still a weakness none the less. She loved cute animals, and the little vain boy dressed like one so she deemed him as cute. It was literally hell trying to resist, her urge to begin hugging him like a plush toy.

She groaned. Was she getting punished, wasn't two explosive users already enough. She had to live with Reborn, and Gokudera followed her like a lost puppy most of the time. She could only be glad that Yamamoto, who made it his mission to befriend her after she helped him and saw past his mask, didn't dab in those cursed weapons.

And to make the day worse Tsuna was sent out to get groceries. They were out at home, so she couldn't even pass the time cooking to distract her. Tessen training was a no as well with Reborn present, just like hacking.

Deep in her thoughts Tsuna didn't notice a lady riding a bicycle until she was real close.

"Here, take it." She was tossed a cool drink and the lady rode off.

Tsuna threw the can in the bin, without even opening it. She sighed, _"What's Poison scorpion doing here? And what does she have against me?"_

-space-

* * *

-space-

Ding! Dong!

"Huh? Coming." Tsuna wondered who could be at the door. Her Mother had gone to visit a friend, Lambo was with Nana, and Reborn was inside her room hogging all of the working fans while communicating to Beatles, or aka his minions.

"Thanks for waiting. A delivery of Clam Pizza."

Tsuna would have had just enough time to knock the deadly food away from the beautiful woman with purple hair and jump back before any fumes got to her. Well, that's if the hitman Baby hadn't shot it away just a second earlier. Crows dropped down dead where the pizza landed.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi."

Poison Scorpion took one look at the small Hitman who interfered. Her eyes immediately began watering and she announced, "Reborn. I'm here to bring you back. Let's do another job together, Reborn."

Tsuna backed away. She just knew this scene was going to get weirder. She could dimly hear Bianchi proclaim some stupid nonsense about how poor Reborn wouldn't be free again unless she died. She inwardly snorted. Her, a girl that just so happened to be trained by six core members of the Varia, up against a freelance Hitman such as Poison Scorpion. _"She wouldn't be able to lay a finger or thing on me." _

Later that night to at least make it seem she didn't know anything about this freelance female Hitman, she asked Reborn about her.

"She's a freelance Hitman called Poison Scorpion. Her special skill is to feed people her poison cooking." And the elder sister of a certain bomber, Tsuna added in her mind.

"She favors you a lot it seems."

"Bianchi loves me." The brunette spat out the mouthful of water she was currently drinking. The baby seemed amused. He added for good measure,

"We went out at some point too." Tsuna had trouble keeping the new mouthful she had taken down. She gave Reborn a vacillated look. He smirked.

"I'm popular with the women. Bianchi was my lover." His little hand held up four fingers. Tsuna's eyes widened beneath her bangs, bad thoughts, bad, bad thoughts circled throughout her head. That was just wrong, and creepy with his size.

It was safe to say she kept away from Reborn all night.

-space-

* * *

-space-

The next morning during the path she took to school, Tsuna met Kyoko. The pair smiled, Tsuna's smaller than Kyoko's, at each other and began a quiet conversation to pass the time.

"Were cooking cake in home economics class today, would Tsuna-Kun be willing to eat mine?" Namimori middle school's female idol asked. Tsuna tilted her head to one side, thinking about the offer before she replied.

"Maybe, it depends." She wished to tell Kyoko about Bianchi, but she held back because she just knew the little devil had rigged little listening in and surveillance devices around the place. In fact if she remembers right, ah, yep, there's one right in the wall over there. Disguised as part of a mailbox, stupid disguise but it worked well. Tsuna thanks to her hacking experience, plus certain overprotective friends she had, learned to spot little devices as a precaution. She thought she'd never had to use the ability, looks like she was wrong, but she was glad she did learn it.

Ring. Ring.

"Those who interrupt someone's love life should die covered in poison!" Bianchi zoomed pass the two on her bike, tossing two cans of drink at the pair. Tsuna used her bag to change the direction of the cans.

Plonk.

Both cans hit the edge of the garbage bin before dropping in. Two dead crows followed.

The orange haired female was slightly surprised, "Tsuna-Kun was that someone you know?"

In response she waved her hands slightly in an action saying no, "She's not my friend. But she knows Reborn."

"Ah, I see."

-space-

* * *

-space-

"Good morning Juudaime!"

"Ha ha, morning Tsuna, Gokudera you looked like a dog just then, Ha ha!"

"Take that back you baseball idiot! And don't speak to Juudaime like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you're so familiar with Juudaime, it's disrespectful! You may have protected Juudaime once but if you don't show the proper respect I'll -"

Tsuna sighed, ignoring all the envious looks girls in the classroom shot at 'him', for having the two hottest guys in the class pay attention to 'him', and go as far as fight over 'him', she walked over to her desk. She was getting frustrated and slightly concerned. Poison Scorpion was possibly going attempt to murder 'him' again today, whether she be in class or not, she hoped at least it was when she wasn't. Anyway the Hitman/woman would probably cause a scene, spelling trouble for Tsuna. A thing the brunette hated but seemed to be getting more into recently thanks to a certain baby.

"Maa~ Maa~ Calm down Gokudera, you'll get wrinkles!" She heard Yamamoto's laughter, followed by Haya-Kun's expected rant. A small smile worked its way onto her face. Sure it was annoying sometimes with all the arguments the two males had, but it was refreshing and fun in a weird sort of way. _"Maybe I should have made more friends earlier." _Tsuna pondered on the thought, but slightly shook her head when she felt even more glares directed at her. If Reborn's ex-lover, a fact that she still thought was gross, sickening, and just plain wrong, would target her friends then the poison user would fail, she would make sure of it.

-space-

* * *

-space-

"We'll give the cakes we made in Home Economics today, to you boys!" Most boys in the class erupted into cheers.

"What a weird event." Gokudera commented, placing himself on Tsuna's right hand side as Yamamoto slung an arm over the fake male's left shoulder and leaned on it a little.

"Tsuna did you decide who to accept cake from?" The tallest boy questioned. Gokudera took notice of the baseball player's arm on his Tenth's shoulder, the silver haired bomb using genius flared, fire burned brightly in his eyes.

"YOU BASEBALL IDIOT, GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE TENTH!"

Tsuna winced, that was loud. Not to mention the bomber was right next to her. Most girls took big notice of the two and swarmed over, hope swelling in their hearts that their crush might accept their cake. Tsuna rightfully, escaped. She wasn't going to be trapped in a swarm of girls with OODOC, short for Overly Obsessed Disorder Over Crush. That thought was scary. She almost gave into the urge to shot them all when they started squealing, gaining nearly everybody else in the rooms' attention.

In her side vision Tsuna noticed Kyoko approaching her. She grew mad. Not at her female friend, but at the head of purple sneaking up behind her. Increasing her speed, before the older woman could even dare try to ruin Kyoko efforts of baking, she grabbed the back of Bianchi's top and promptly dragged her out the classroom so fast she looked like a blur. In the middle of her actions she made sure to whisper to Kyoko she would be back in a second.

Rushing into a conveniently empty classroom close by, Tsuna flung the hitman/woman half way across the room. The victim of the rough treatment hissed in unexpected pain, about to say something only to have the words pause in her throat. The woman's green eyes widened, fear laced deep within. She had dealt with plenty of ill intent before in her line of work, but only few could compare to the feeling this teenager suffocated the room with.

Tsuna walked forward, Bianchi crawled back in fear, "Poison Scorpion, if you dare to even try involve my friends in your attempts at my life again you will be sorry. You can try to kill me. But try to ruin an effort and practically harm a friend of mine, won't be tolerated." Tsuna sent a piercing glare towards the woman, her bangs parted just enough to show her brown eyes filled with anger. The brunette walked slowly out the room pausing at the door, the dark intent slowly evaporating, "Besides if you miss Reborn that much you can just visit him, no need to harm anyone."

Once again Bianchi's eyes widened. At the words, but also by the sad tone that lied underneath them.

-space-

* * *

-space-

Elsewhere in one of his little hideouts, Reborn stared at a screen; a slight chill ran down his spine. Leon crawled behind his neck.

He had already felt his students dark intent leak out once before. But the level it appeared this time, and the promise that accompanied it. It wasn't something someone completely innocent was capable of. Especially if it reduced Bianchi to that state of fear, and sent a chill through him.

"Protective, and compassionate, good traits for a future boss right Leon." He patted his loyal friend who now had crawled down to his shoulder. He took a sip of his espresso, _"What else are you hiding, Tsuna?" _

* * *

Omake One: Yamamoto's persistence!

Day one; lunch time, Namimori middle school.

"Oh, look! What's that over there!" The brunette pointed.

"Huh? Where? I can't see it, Tsuna? Oh, wait, is this meant to be a game of Eye spy? Give me a hint, er... Tsuna? Hmm... Maa~ Maa~ He must have had to go to the loo~"

Day two; Afternoon, end of school, Namimori middle school.

"Come on Tsuna! Do you wanna stop somewhere for a snack on the way home?" Takeshi smiled.

"Um... Sorry, I forgot something in the classroom! Go on without me!" The brunette ran, leaving dust behind.

_Fifteen minutes later~_

"Phew... He must be gone by no- ACK! Yamamoto-San?!"

"Yo~ I waited for you, did you get what you needed? Oh, and its Kun Tsuna, not San, or better yet just call me Takeshi!"

"Uh..."

Day three; Morning, before school, Sawada residence.

"Tsuna~ I'm so proud of you!" Nana squealed, hugging her precious girl.

"What for?"

"You finally made a new friend! Oh, he's waiting outside for you so you better hurry up."

"Who?"

"He says his name is Yamamoto Takeshi, better not leave him waiting Tsuna~"

"Urgh... Wait, how'd he find out where I live?

Day three, Lunch time, Namimori Middle school.

"Come on Tsuna, do you want to eat on the rooftop again?"

"Ah... A Teacher, yes a teacher wanted to talk to me. I better got find her-him. Maybe another time." The smaller person ran off.

"Oh? Alright, next time then!"

Day four; Afternoon, class time, Namimori middle school.

"Ha ha! I found you Tsuna! Come down from that tree now!"

"WHAT? HOW?"

"Since I found you I get to hide next, but how bout we go to class first? Your really good at hiding Tsuna, it took me the whole day to find you!"

"Urgh... I cave... You win."

"Cave? Oh, what game are we playing now?"

* * *

**Stara-chi: "Hope everyone liked this chapter~ Now I'm looking for a Beta Reader for this story and another for Magia Academy; Academy of Demons! to look for Typo's and grammar mistakes, so if your interested please contact me. How does everyone enjoy the Omake, I might put on in at the end of every chapter from now on."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stara-chi: "Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, I've just been really busy with real life matters the past few months. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Also I'm not going to give individual responses to reviews this time, if I did it would lengthen the time period you readers have to wait to see the chapter."**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I just know your all anxious to know what going to happen with Xanxus and when characters will figure out Tsuna's a girl (Yes they will eventually find out). But, you will have to wait and see~**

**Thanks to my Beta shirayuki sakura of yomitsuki! **

**Pairing: All x FemTsuna**

* * *

Tenth Generation Twist

Target Six - A lunatic with a hockey stick?!

After a weekend of dealing with Poison Scorpion, one that involved Reborn's taunting about his past relationships, avoiding and chasing Bianchi away from her Kitchen, Gokudera's traumatic story about his past with his sister's cookies, saving Lambo from Bianchi after the cow print child was mistaken as Romeo, and having to act surprised at any information she shouldn't have known., Tsuna was glad for once the weekend was over. Inside her heart she was hoping to have a nice, non-eventful week.

However, unfortunately for the Brunette's wish, fate seemed to have other plans. She and Reborn were walking to Namimori School, Reborn walking along the tops of the fences.

"What the hell?" She stared in honest shock at the girl inching horribly along the fencing tops. And the stupid girl was wearing a short skirt too.

The girl's knees were shaking tremendously from the effort to stay balanced. Tsuna took notice of the Midori Middle School uniform she wore. If she was in Midori, the girl either had to be A) Smart enough, or B) Have connections. Tsuna didn't know which one it was, the girl's actions were stupid, but Tsuna did know that Miura Haru's, -the girl's name-, Father was a math teacher that would have enough sense to teach his own child. Taking a glance at the flushed face, dreamy hopeful chocolate-brown eyes, and brown hair in a short pony tail, Tsuna decided that option B) suited more. But hey, looks can deceive. The girl could actually be one of those book smart lunatics that don't act on their true intellect, or she could be an overly obsessive fangirl, another serious case of OOWTC.

The dark brunette tried to politely bow, "Hello!"

"Ciaossu"

Tsuna stayed silent. The idiotic actions of the girl were implied towards Reborn, she was fine with it staying that way.

"My name… is Miura Haru." She introduced. _"I got it right." _Tsuna mused.

Reborn pointed at the house behind the fence the two were on, and Tsuna was walking besides. "I know about you." _"No, surprise there." _"You're from this house, right." The baby stated more than questioned.

The girls' eyes lit up, "Would you be my friend?"

Tsuna walked. _"She's definitely insane!"_

Next thing Tsuna heard was Reborn agreeing and the girl squealed like a rabid fangirl. The next thing she saw was the girl jump backwards and spin into a back flip to land safely on her two feet.

"_How could I have doubts she was insane?!" _Tsuna sweat-dropped. She turned her head forward once again to avoid seeing any more weirdness. It wasn't a minute later that the light brunette imminently turned to her side, a dainty and manicured hand swinging mere inches from her face. She raised her eyebrow. The girl's speed was alright but to be honest it looked like slow motion to her.

"How dare you!" Miura Haru snapped. Left fist tightly clenched in front of her chest, the other pointing an accusing finger at Tsuna. Imaginary flames came alight in her eyes, "Babies have hearts that are pure and innocent and yet you're tainting this poor baby's heart!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "_Seriously, what planet do you live on?!"_

"Look Miura-san, I don't know what you're talking about." Tsuna added mentally in her mind, _"This is going to be troublesome."_

The girl calmed down and taking a step back, before the fire was relit in her eyes, "You are tainting this baby, drenching his pure soul in black lies of him being in the mafia!" To be honest, at that Tsuna almost snapped, key word being 'almost'. First, her beloved idiotic shit-head Jacket-kun gets himself frozen and the Varia limited contact with her to almost nothing. And then the world's top hitman barges into her life claiming that she's the sole heir to the Vongola, -something she already knew but still pisses her off- and he's been sent to tutor her into the perfect boss. Does he realize how much cash he's caused her to lose? And now she's getting insulted that she's the source of her problems.

Smiling sweetly but with a deadly aura surrounding her, Tsuna forced herself to at least sound normal, "Miura-san, would you kindly stay out of my life when you know nothing about it."

The dark brunette's body was shaking more than when she was on the fence now. Terror caressed her mind, the force making her body respond in tune. Satisfied at the girl's reaction, Tsuna let her aura fade. Turning her heel she walked away, pleased that the girl's mind was still trapped within fear.

Behind her back, Reborn stayed put for a few seconds before disappearing.

**-Fangirl-**

* * *

**-Not a good idea to hug Reborn-**

Later on that afternoon, all Tsuna wanted to do was collapse onto her bed. Well, actually that was partly a lie. The first thing she wanted, _so badly,_ to do was practice with her Tessen and martial art skills, then she wanted to hack into the Varia data base and cause some sort of mayhem, _as a minor pay back for the trouble they caused her. Of course, _it was only fair. But no! She couldn't because that would make the damn devil's baby all the more curious.

A groan spewed from her lips, "Stupid, damn Baby." Her body tensed as Reborn chose that moment to leap onto the mid of her back as she was sprawled out over her bed. It was only her intuition that kept her from downright leaping off the bed and away from the small sized threat that was far too dangerous.

"What is it now, Reborn?" she could feel the baby smirking at her misery.

"Maman wants you to go pick up some milk and coffee."

"You do realize the only one in this house that drinks coffee is you right? And we only brought more three days ago stupid baby, how much coffee do you need? Are you addicted to it that much?" Tsuna knew it wasn't wise of her to sass the hitman like this; she just didn't care, it was true. Reborn was a coffee addict.

Reborn scowled and dug his foot into his student. To him coffee had no comparison, he lived off it and he had yet to find someplace in Namimori that made a coffee up to his standards. Really, it was sad. Nana was a cook on par to those working in the Kitchen of the Vongola for the Ninth back in Italy, but she focused on Japanese dishes. She was good but didn't have the experience to brew a perfect Italian-styled coffee.

It seemed that he spent a minute too long muddling over coffee as his student coughed to bring back his mind from coffee world, "Please do not tell me your silence means you're having an inner debate about something to do with coffee?" Food was fantastic, food a work of art in its own rights. She could agree on that, but right now the baby was beginning to make her think that his one true love in life was coffee. Though to be honest, she would actually rather have that image compared to what he had teased her with all week long. She shuddered, those are _bad, creepy images._

"Just go get the coffee and milk, dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna cursed under her breath, "Fine, but at least get off of me so I can get up!"

"You've got an hour starting from now." The baby had Leon transformed into a timer. Her eyes widened, and her mouth parted just a little agape.

Cautiously getting up as Reborn jumped off her onto her little table she scoffed, trying to fool herself, "You can't seriously mean-"

"Fifty-eight minutes, 17 seconds remaining." The damn bastard cut her off. He is totally serious; she could see it in his black eyes. Gulping, she decided not to make a fuss.

**-Reborn-**

* * *

**-Fem-Tsuna-**

She had gotten the Milk and coffee easily while still having forty minutes left of the time she was allotted to. She held the bags in one hand and with the other, she fiddled with a stray strand of hair. It was just another thing the damn baby loved to tease her about, comments about how she looked so girly. Really, it was just hilarious that he hadn't connected the clues -not that there were many- and figured out that she was female.

"_I wonder what expression his face would take if I told him at this stage? Shocked? Maybe amusement, who knows with Reborn." _She shook her head at the image of pure shock on the hitman's face; she could barely contain her urge to burst out in laughter. The fact that it was only her imagination that craeted the image helped to refrain her from doing so aloud.

She was half-way home and crossing under a bridge when her name was called out.

"TSUNA!" she turned just in time to see her loyal puppy scolding her playful one. The playful one was laughing off the insults and offered a true smile to her. Gokudera was instantly on Yamamoto's case again. With their backs turned, she let a small smile cross her face. It lasted a second before she ducked out of the way from an incoming hockey stick.

She glanced at the familiar girl from the corner of her eye and waited for an explanation, "A pretty pink haired lady told Haru that Reborn-kun was teaching you to become a Mafia boss. Haru still doesn't believe that a baby could be involved in such dark business." She took a gulp of air, eyes blazing in crazed determination and the shift in her movement causing a small scrapping sound from the ridiculous amount of protective gear poorly put on, "So, Haru decided she will test you and see if you are really innocent. If you aren't, then I'll definitely save poor Reborn-kun from you!"

Haru took a leap forward, hockey stick swung with loose aim. All Tsuna had to do was a couple of side steps to avoid the impact. The ground, however took a beating and a whacking sound echoed. She grimaced upon hearing Haya-kun's angry intake of air.

"GET AWAY FROM JUUDAIME YOU STUPID PERSON!"

The proceeded events took place felt like an angry guard dog defending its beloved owner viciously till the threat was out far away from its territory. Simply put, Gokudera attacked, Haru screamed, and Yamamoto tried calming the situation. Bombs were thrown and the dark brunette was thrown back by the force of an explosion and began the decent into the rushing waters below.

Watching the girl in the air was boring, and seemed like slow motion to Tsuna. Smoke had covered her view so when it happened what she first saw was the girl dangling in mid-air with gravity's effect beginning to take place. Her body moved onto auto-pilot. Diving in after the girl, she had little difficulty battling the current but holding a squirming body in rushing water and trying to keep said owner of body from drowning while getting her out at the same time was hard.

"_And then there's the issue of my clothes…" _She gritted her teeth and yelled at the girl to hold on, pushing the girl up on the bank of the river before hauling herself up as well. She had been binding her breasts for years. Why? Because her disguise succeeded in fooling her idiotic father, and because normal bras weren't effective when fighting and the stares her chest received, -this of course only happened on rare occasion, as she generally didn't leave Namimori for her job, or walk around when she's not cross dressing- was appalling. Her breast were tightly bound, she had gotten used to the pain so she weren't worried about anyone noticing. But baggy clothing could only go so far when hiding other feminine curves and wet clothes hung onto a body like a clinging infant clung to its Mother or favorite teddy. She hoped that they were overlooked.

"Oi, Tsuna are you okay?" The baseball player questioned, he began offering his hand but Gokudera smacked it away and offered his own. She ignored the hand and pushed herself up herself, ignoring the slight tinges of pink in both males' cheeks. It was only fair, though she could imagine the way both cat and dog ears would lower on Gokudera. He was loyal like a puppy to her, but much like an angry hissing cat to anyone else.

"I'm fine." She balanced herself and pulled the wet material away from her soaking form. A coat was instantly placed onto her shoulders, "Thanks."

Gokudera was soaked in praise, imaginary ears perked up in happiness, "I'm only doing my duty Juudaime, it would be terrible if you caught a cold because of your heroic art to save this stupid woman! But such a kind act is expected of Juudaime." A sweat drop rolled down her face, she was no hero.

Yamamoto patted her on the back, "He's right, Tsuna. Man, you really had me worried there for a second. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Yamamoto-kun."

"Maa, maa! I told you to call me by my first name Tsuna, it's Takeshi." He pouted.

"Juudaime can call you whatever she wants to, baseball freak! Don't tell him what to do!" Gokudera butted in, and now Tsuna could see past him and see the girl. Her gut feeling clenched, the girl was openly staring at her with this crazed look in her eyes. It was similar to the one she was looking at Reborn with earlier in the day but somehow much deeper. She gulped. The movement was apparently all the girl needed to burst.

"HAHIIII!" she squealed, yes squealed not screamed. But she did so in that annoying fangirl-styled way that Tsuna usually associated only to those who had OOWTC. Now, not many minor troubling things really scared Tsuna but fangirls were an exception. _"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Why me?!"_

Gokudera and Takeshi turned to stare at the owner of said squeal, while Tsuna was internally freaking out over. Gokudera's face had adopted a fierce scowl towards the person who had endangered his Juudaime and Yamamoto just looked on in curiosity and puzzlement. Suddenly the girl jumped up, -Tsuna would have avoided it but she was still freaking out internally and therefore frozen-, pushed both males out of her way and clasped Tsuna's two hands firmly with this weird, overly happy, and dreamy expression etched onto her facial features. Tsuna tensed and reminded herself to breathe.

The girl had stars in her eyes, Tsuna screamed in her mind, _"Freaky, freaky, freaky! This is scarier than the idea of a baby having past adult relationships!" _The girl opened her mouth and a shiver racked through the lighter brunette's body. She could deal with fangirls in general because they weren't aiming their crazed behavior at her! But she was being serious, try watch a zombie horror movie and then replacing the zombies with hordes of Fangirls destroying everything in their path. To be put bluntly, it would be the best and most terrifying horror movie in the world.

"Hold on to me!" The hands grasping Tsuna's tightened their grip, "Haru only thought such romantic lines in such a situation only happened in movies. But Haru was wrong! Tsuna-san, I have misjudged you. You're obviously kind and very brave to jump in after Haru like that." She sighed dreamily then seemed to realize what her hands were grabbing. Blushing like a virgin, she at once she let go of Tsuna's hands and jumped back, hips swaying side to side and hands held over where her heart should be. "My heart is pounding dramatically…" the swing of the hips got faster and Haru closed her eyes.

"I can say Haru has fallen in love with Tsuna-san!" the girl began spinning on the spot.

"_This is only a really, really bad nightmare! I must have watched one too many horror movies last night, and now I'm dreaming my own realistic version of Alice in wonderland." _Tsuna's mind chanted it's just a dream over and over again. She was hoping that Nana would barged into her room and wake her any given moment now. Ten seconds passed and she didn't wake up safely in her room like she thought she would, _"Time to make a plan B."_

Glancing right and left, she inwardly groaned. Gokudera's hands were clenched hard, the colour of his knuckles were turning white but his face displayed absolute shock. The expression was close to the look of horror he potrayed when he saw his sister's face but not close to the same level of horror. Yamamoto was harder to explain, he was just as rigged and still as a statue but his eyes showed that the situation hadn't fully clicked in his mind. Forcing a smile, she faced Haru head on and gave her a question.

"But if I remember correctly, don't you like Reborn-kun, Miura-san?"

The girl in question stopped spinning and wrapped her arms around herself, "But I feel like being hugged by you, Tsuna-san."

"I'm sure Reborn would give better hugs, Miura-san."

"But it has to be Tsuna-san!"

"Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"No, Haru's heart is beating true and honest."

"Well, um… I'vekindagottogonowsobyepleasedon'teverbringthisup againinfactwhydon'tyoujustgoaheadandforgetallabout this!" Tsuna ran. She didn't care if what she said came out as absolute babble that no one could understand, she had to get away. _"Please don't chase me, please don't follow me!"_

Her pleas weren't answered.

"TSUNA-SAN, COME BACK. ALL HARU WANTS IS TO HUG YOU!" Great, just great, Tsuna felt like she was going to cry now.

"YOU STUPID WOMAN, STAY AWAY FROM THE TENTH!" god bless Gokudera for his protective behaviour, maybe she would never have to deal with Haru again.

"NO! HARU WANTS TO GIVE TSUNA-SAN A HUG! AND HARU IS NOT A STUPID WOMAN!"

"_PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"TSUNA-SAN, COME BACK! LET HARU HUG YOU!"

"_NOT A CHANCE EVEN IF THE WORLD'S ABOUT TO END!"_

"STUPID WOMAN, THE TENTH WANTS YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"_PLEASE LISTEN TO HIM, PLEASE LISTEN TO HIM!"_

"HARU DOESN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!"

"_WHY ME?!"_

"LEAVE THE TENTH ALONE!"

"HAHA! GOKUDERA, BE NICE AND ARE WE PLAYING TAG NOW? WHO'S 'IT'?"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M HAVING A LIFE CRISIS AND YOU'RE TURNING IT INTO A GAME, YAMAMOTO!"_

"TSUNA-SAN LET ME HUG YOU!"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I BLAME REBORN FOR ALL THIS MESS!"_


End file.
